Unconditionally: First Year
by Nutter-Lamb-Chops
Summary: Sirius never went after Wormtail and was able to raise his godson. Goes through Harry's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Choices

**Hello there! * ****Waves***

**In what seems like a lifetime ago (in actuality, ten years) I used to write fanfiction. I loved it. Then I was diagnosed with epilepsy. Everything went downhill as my seizures got worse and worse; I lost that creative spark. I have always pondered how Harry's life would have been if Sirius had raised him; if he hadn't gone after Wormtail, who knows what would have happened? So at the insistence of my brother, I gritted my teeth, sat myself down at the computer and began typing away.**

**This is my first foray back into the world of fanfiction and to be honest, I am quite apprehensive about it all. My writing has become rather rusty and I am hoping that over time, I will regain those skills that used to be my lifeline. Pretty pretty PLEASE with sugar on top take the time to review each chapter; ego boosting makes the world go 'round! I would also love to hear any constructive criticism so if the story gets boring and what not, tell me so I can slap myself, eat fire or do something equally thrilling to reignite a sense of excitement. Above all, pleeeeaaaase be kind to a poor seizure ridden soul!**

**I would like to pre warn you that this isn't an entirely new timeline regarding what happens in the books. Therefore, if you would prefer to read something entirely different (i.e. Sirius running away with Harry, evil-Dumbledore, etc) this story is not for you. Comments made regarding this will be ignored.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Also, for the sake of this story (and the fact that I could not get it out of my head) Sirius arrives at the Potter's house BEFORE Hagrid. Apologies to any hard-core canon buffs but as this story already goes off the tangent, I hope you won't be too offended**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rolling in cash with a million puppies in my glorious mansion. Ah well, a woman can dream!**

CHAPTER ONE: CHOICES

Sirius Black trusted his instincts.

It was his greatest attribute in school. After all, _he _was always the one who could sense a teacher's suspicions prior to a well-prepared prank, slyly leading even Professor McGonagall down the wrong path sometimes. With his good looks and natural charm, he could convince Professor Slughorn to supply him with various potions ingredients under the guise of further research outside of the classroom. The professor had been completely unaware that Sirius and James were concocting a concoction that would cause Snivellus Snape to break wind every thirty seconds. He had pleaded with the potions professor to write he and his friends a permission slip to enter the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts library, knowing full well that his brilliance and charm would sway Slughorn into believing his story, unlike the other professors who often doubted the marauder's innocence. By doing this, he and his friends were able to study to become animagi, without any suspicion amongst their peers and teachers. He had even honed the ability to carefully dodge teachers as he hooked up with several Hogwarts girls in varying broom cupboards and classrooms. Stealing James's invisibility cloak, he had shot past Professor McGonagall on her nightly rounds, fixing his tie and preparing to tell his friends the whole story. He had questioned Remus's monthly absences first, suspecting it had had something to do with the presence of the full moon.

Yes, he had honed his instincts from a very young age. Up until now, he had had no reason to doubt them.

However, as the young man flew his motorcycle with frantic speed towards the house of his best friend, Sirius had never felt so wrong in his life.

Skidding to a halt at the edge of James and Lily Potter's house, the animagus felt his heart drop to his feet. "No…" he murmured, gazing in horror at the sight before him. He knew exactly what it meant. "NO!" It was true then; Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort.

He bolted towards the ruins of the Potter's house, terror filling every vein in his body. Fighting his way through the front door, which had almost fallen off its hinges, he worked his way through the debris of the lounge room, stopping when he noticed a still body lying on the floor.

"James…." He whispered brokenly. Sirius dropped to his knees, staring at the face of his best friend. He touched his face softly; James was cold, his eyes wide open yet unseeing. Fury coursed through him, filling his lungs, his heart, his whole body. With a scream of mingled rage and grief, he clutched James to his chest, sobbing over the body of his dead best friend.

"I'm sorry, Prongs," he cried. "I'm so sorry." He gingerly closed his friend's eyes, and clutched James's hand in his, unwilling to let go. But the thought of Lily and Harry entered his thoughts with a sudden jolt. Sirius tried to find his way through the rubble, searching for any sign of Lily and his godson. His heart sank once more when he saw the body of Lily Potter lying motionless on the ground, her eyes also wide open and lifeless. He grabbed her hands shakily; they were ice cold and unresponsive. With another strangled yell he threw a panel of wood across the ruins of what had once been Harry's bedroom.

Dead. They were all dead. Sirius sobbed openly, clenching his fists, aching to destroy the man who had betrayed his best friends. Fury suddenly overcame him; he was going to murder Peter Pettigrew, slowly and painfully. He was roused from his thoughts by a familiar cry close by. He stared around him in shock to find his godson sitting in his crib, crying.

"Oh my God," Sirius breathed, pushing the broken furniture and rubble aside. He stood over Harry's crib.

"Harry," he murmured in disbelief. "How..." He clutched the boy to his chest, gazing down at his face. Pushing the mop of black hair aside, he gasped at what he found; a scar, shaped like a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. Sirius gaped at his Godson. Voldemort…he must have tried to kill Harry. How did Harry survive? Sirius stared at his godson, who was wailing loudly. The shock of everything finally overtook him and he fell to his knees once more, still holding the crying baby in his arms. He stayed there for a long while, unaware of how much time had passed. The numbness he felt seemed to grow until he felt as though he was dead also. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the sobbing infant he was hugging to his heart.

"Sirius?"

He slowly turned around to face none other than the Hogwarts gamekeeper behind him. The enormous man was approaching him tentatively, staring in horror at the devastation surrounding him.

"Hagrid," Sirius acknowledged, in a choked voice. Hagrid stood before him; Sirius could see tears filling the half giants eyes.

"Bleedin' Hippogriff," Hagrid stated, looking down at the baby in Sirius's arms. "How in hell did he survive?" He pushed back Harry's hair with an enormous finger, gasping as Sirius had done when he saw the scar on his forehead. "How'd this happen?"

Sirius shook his head in response. He cradled Harry tightly, his last connection to James. Hagrid placed an enormous hand on Sirius's shoulder. The young man breathed in shakily, still in utter shock. It felt as though he was in a nightmare and he would never wake up.

A loud trumpeting noise roused him from his thoughts. Hagrid was openly sobbing, blowing his nose in an enormous hankie.

"Lily an' James," he bawled, dabbing at his eyes with the only dry spot left on his handkerchief. "I can' believe it!" He wiped at his face with his enormous cloak, trying to stifle his sobs. Sirius nodded once more. He looked over at James's body again numbly. Words failed him. Hagrid placed an enormous hand on his shoulder

"I'm 'ere to collect young 'Arry."

"What?" Sirius suddenly found his voice and leapt to his feet at once, staring at Hagrid defiantly. "On what grounds do you think that you can take Harry?"

"Dumbledore wants 'im ter live with his relatives," Hagrid answered sadly. Sirius's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the incredulity of Dumbledore's supposed wisdom.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouted in disbelief. "I'm his godfather, Hagrid! It was Lily and James's wish for me to take care of him!"

" As I said, Dumbledore's orders, Sirius," Hagrid replied uncomfortably. "He wants me ter bring Harry ter his relatives, yer know I can't disobey 'im. Yer best off talkin' to 'im yerself."

Sirius felt cold anger filling him to the brim. But he didn't argue in return. There was no point in trying to persuade Hagrid in this state; the half giant was incredibly loyal to Dumbledore and would never disobey an order. Hexing him would not do Sirius any favours if he were to earn the Headmaster's trust. He knew that it would already be depleted as it was.

"Take my bike," he said finally. "I will discuss this with Dumbledore later." Hagrid bowed his head, hugging him (Sirius felt as though his bones would crush under the weight of the enormous man), took Harry in his arms and kicked off on Sirius's motorcycle. The animagus watched as Hagrid disappeared into the night sky, and sat down wearily, hugging his knees as he took in the destruction around him. He had a choice to make and it felt as though he was being torn in two directions.

He could leave Godric's Hollow right now, track down that treacherous bastard named Wormtail and take enormous pleasure in killing the little rat. He would enjoy watching the life leave Peter's eyes, as James's had stared lifelessly at back at him. There would be no greater satiety for his aching heart than murdering the man who killed James, the man who had saved Sirius from himself long ago. He longed to kill the traitor who robbed Lily of her life and the joys of motherhood for years to come. Sirius's eyes gleamed at the thought of murder. He could slay Peter with a mere flick of his wand and vengeance would be served. It would never bring back his friends, he thought with a pang, but it would fill some of the void in his heart.

But then there was Harry. His godson who he had promised his best friend that he would raise and care for should his mother and father perish. The desire to murder Peter outweighed his duty and longing for the little boy. Sirius closed his eyes, counting to ten and looked up at the sky. Hagrid was long gone; Sirius supposed he would soon be at the Dursley's. He shuddered at the thought of little Harry forced to live with his cold, unfeeling relatives. That thought alone forced the young man to reassess his priorities. After kissing Lily's lifeless face, he began to make his way through the rubble as deftly as he could. He paused when he reached James. Kneeling down before his friend once more, he brushed back the familiar mop of jet-black hair.

"Goodbye, Prongs," he whispered with tears in his eyes. He placed his hand on his friend's chest. James's heart would never beat again. He kissed James's forehead and gently placed him on the ground once more. With one last pained look at the ruins before him, he ran through the dense forest behind what was left of the house to avoid the eyes of the many muggles living in the village.

_Hold on, Harry, _Sirius thought determinedly, as he apparated. _I'm coming_.


	2. Chapter 2: A True Purpose

**Thank you to those who took the time to review my first chapter; it is your words of encouragement that convinced to write chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. It's a shame, but it is unfortunately true. *****sob***

CHAPTER TWO: A TRUE PURPOSE

It was well past midnight when Sirius reached Hogsmeade, apparating near the Hogwarts entrance. With a determined breath, he stealthily made his way up to the castle and through the enormous entrance doors. He thanked himself and his friend's foresight for creating the Marauders map as he managed to remember his way to Dumbledore's office whilst avoiding the rooms of teachers and Filch. How many times had he traipsed to the old man's office in disgrace, due to some prank? He could never forget the ominous feeling of doom settling in his stomach even now.

He paused when he approached the Headmaster's rooms, an uneasy feeling making its way to his stomach. As far as Dumbledore knew, the plan had not changed and Sirius had still been the Secret-Keeper. He was not sure what the old man's reaction would be, but he was fairly certain that it would not be pleasant. Gritting his teeth, he knocked loudly. He was answered by a tired voice calling, "Come in." Taking a deep breath, Sirius entered the room.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a weary expression present on his face. It disappeared however, when the Headmaster looked upon Sirius and the young man felt the unmistakable cold wave of fury wash over him.

"Professor," he acknowledged, nervously moving towards the desk. Dumbledore sat still, his eyes boring into Sirius's head.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Sirius Black. You are also very foolish." The old man remained seated but Sirius still sensed that authority and power he had feared as a student many years ago. The memory of Dumbledore's wrath when Sirius had deliberately led Snivellus to the Shrieking Shack was still clear in his head. If he thought the Headmaster was furious then, it was nothing compared to now.

"Please, Albus," he said, stepping forward slightly. He looked at Dumbledore helplessly. "It wasn't me."

"You were the Potter's Secret Keeper, were you not?"

"Yes, but -"

"Did you fancy yourself as Lord Voldemort's right hand man, Black? What better way to gain the trust of the Dark Lord by handing over the child of prophecy and the parents fighting to protect him?"

"No!"

"Your best friend must have really meant nothing to you if you were happy to betray him."

"I would never betray Lily and James!"

"Do not lie to me, Sirius Black," Dumbledore answered coldly. His icy stare seemed to pierce through Sirius's soul.

"We switched! Peter and I switched!" the young man shouted, desperate to prove his innocence. He looked at the Headmaster, pleading with his eyes for the old man to believe him.

Silence filled the room. The only sound was Fawkes singing softly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Peter and I switched," Sirius repeated remorsefully. It felt as though that decision would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Peter was the Secret Keeper." He looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, holding his gaze without wavering. The old man's expression had changed; it was as though a sudden understanding had entered his mind.

"Why did you switch?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"It was my idea," Sirius said, guilt flooding his body. "I thought it was a perfect plan; who would expect useless, talentless Peter to be of any use to Voldemort?" He laughed bitterly. "Obviously, I was very wrong. I may not have betrayed them but I may as well be responsible for their death in the end." Tears began to form in his eyes and he quickly turned away from the judgemental eyes of the old man before him.

"Believe me, Albus," Sirius said hoarsely. He looked into the Headmaster's eyes pleadingly. "You can make me drink veritaserum. You can torture me for days and days. I am telling the truth; I would never betray Lily and James. I would have died for them."

"I believe you," Dumbledore said finally. He rose and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I believe you." Sirius bowed his head in silent gratitude. The guilt, however, remained in his heart. Dumbledore kept his hand on Sirius's shoulder, offering an unspoken comfort that did more than words ever could.

"What of Peter?" Sirius asked, fury growing once more at the mention of his deceitful 'friend'. "I went to his house but I could not find him. That's how I knew that he betrayed them. There were no signs of forced entry. I don't know where he has gone."

"That is a matter for the aurors to investigate," Dumbledore answered. He eyed Sirius sternly. "You are not, under any circumstances, to take matters into your own hands."

A muscle twitched in Sirius's jaw, and his body tensed with anger but he stiffly nodded his assent. Hunting down and killing Pettigrew would only damage his chances of keeping Harry. "I wanted to kill him, you know," he admitted venomously. "I wanted to murder him."

"But you didn't." Dumbledore's hand remained on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. "You were right not to do so. Killing Peter would have destroyed your life." Sirius nodded again, still seething.

"The only issue remaining is Harry's wellbeing." Dumbledore returned to his seat, retrieving a sherbet lemon from a gold container. Sirius always wondered how the man could find comfort in muggle sweets in difficult circumstances such as this. " By living with his relatives-"

"I am not letting Harry go, Albus," Sirius said coldly. A fresh wave of anger began to seep through his veins.

"They are his family, Sirius."

"Lily would NEVER want Harry to live with them, Albus!" Sirius snarled, banging his fist on the Headmaster's mahogany desk with such vim that several expensive looking silver instruments almost toppled over the edge. "They _hated _Lily and James, and they _despised _our kind!

"Please listen to me. By living with the Dursley's, Harry will be able to receive blood protection-"

"HE WOULD NEED PROTECTION _BECAUSE _OF HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Sirius roared, now standing up. He paced the room in agitation, holding his head in his hands, as was his habit when stressed. He paused after a few moments and looked at Dumbledore angrily.

"You don't know anything about them, Albus," he hissed. "Do you honestly think that they will raise Harry as they would their own son? Oh James has told me many stories about them! Petunia thought that Lily was a sick freak and I'm sure that she'd be happy to know that she's passed! They already have a son and James said that he is the most selfish little brat he has ever met. They won't love Harry, and they won't look after him even as a moral obligation to Lily. I won't see Harry abused just because you think that his blood relatives can protect him. No one can or will protect him like I can." He glared at Albus who was examining him deeply behind his half-moon spectacles. "I am his godfather, and by Lily's and James's choice, I am now his guardian."

There was a long silence between the two. Dumbledore continued examining Sirius carefully. The young man resumed his pacing, breathing heavily as he tried to ease the rage inside him. The death of his best friend, the betrayal of another and now a custody battle upon his shoulders. In two days, it seemed as though the whole world had fallen apart around him. Sirius suddenly felt a lot older than his twenty-two years.

"I will allow Harry to live with you," Dumbledore's voice came from behind him. Sirius whipped around to look at him hopefully. The Headmaster looked at him sternly.

"I will allow Harry to live with you if you promise to protect him as you would your own child. You must nurture that boy and raise him to be a good and kind man, void of any arrogance and superciliousness. Harry is going to be famous; there won't be a witch and wizard alive who won't know his name. That scar is going to personify him for the rest of his life. You must promise that you will protect him from this influence, and to shield him from harm to the best of your ability."

"I will give him my heart and soul, Albus," Sirius promised quickly. "I will protect him with every fibre of my being.

"Very well," the professor relented. "You may get him from Privet Drive. Kindly refrain from doing anything unpleasant to his relatives. I have already had to stop Professor McGonagall from turning Vernon Dursley into a boar. Take a sherbet lemon for the road." Sirius's heart leapt.

"Thank you," he breathed in relief. Dumbledore bowed his head in acknowledgement. Sirius went to leave the office.

"Sirius."

The animagus turned to face the Headmaster once again. The elderly man was smiling at him sadly.

"I wish you and Harry all the best, my dear boy. I hope that you will love him as your own, as Lily and James would have."

Sirius nodded before exiting the office. Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in his chair and tented his fingers, thinking deeply. Phineas Nigullus, who had slyly observed the conversation from his portrait, perused the room and rolled his eyes.

"I take it then, that my foolish great-great-grandson is really going to raise the boy?"

"Indeed."

"Why would someone give up their life to raise a brat that isn't even theirs?" Phineas questioned with a sniff.

"Love is not only borne by blood, Phineas."

Phineas scoffed in revulsion, and left to visit his other portrait at Grimmauld Place, muttering comments along the lines of "How is that imbecile the only living heir of the Black family?" as he went. Dumbledore rose and fetched a bottle of elf-made wine. He returned to his seat, raising his goblet to the unforeseeable future.

"Good luck, Harry Potter." He murmured. Fawkes sang one small, hopeful note before nestling down to sleep.

**I…...….I**

Love?

It was true that Sirius did love. He had always loved his friends without question. He had loved Harry from the start. But to love someone as a parent? He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He was not Harry's father, nor did he ever want to take that place. But what relationship do you have with your godson when you are now their guardian? How do you raise the son of your dead best friend, as he would have done, if you're not really their father? What the hell was he supposed to do?

Sirius groaned in frustration, slamming his head repeatedly in his hands as exhaustion and grief comingled in his heart. It had been a week since Lily and James had been murdered and Harry had been under his care. A week since Peter had been caught. The aurors had tracked the man's movements, eventually spotting him hiding in a muggle alley. Peter wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed; it had only been a matter of time before he was captured, placed in a magic dome in which he could not escape. The two marauders were secretly grateful for this as it stopped the pathetic man from transforming into his rodent form. They had both gone to his trial, watching with grim satisfaction as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. When Peter had screamed for their mercy, Sirius had leapt to his feet, fighting Remus's grip to beat the traitor to death. The present Sirius sighed; he was absolutely exhausted. It was impossible to get his thoughts together, and he didn't know whether he wanted to focus at all. Focusing would make everything that happened real.

Loud screaming suddenly came from the crib in the corner of his bedroom. For the umpteenth time that night, Sirius rushed over to Harry's side in alarm.

"Harry?" He asked desperately, looking down at the crying baby in the crib. "Please I do not know what you need. Are you hungry? Because I've fed you…many, many times. You're not wet. Are you sick?" But Harry would not stop shrieking at the top of his lungs. Sirius was completely drained, emotionally and physically and finally couldn't take it anymore. "DAMN IT HARRY, WHAT IS WRONG?"

Sirius felt a stab of guilt pierce his heart as he caught a sudden flash of fear in his godson's eyes. "Hey, it's OK," he murmured, leaning down and picking his godson up. "I'm sorry." He held Harry against his chest, lightly bouncing him up and down. "What's wrong, little man?" Harry continued to scream loudly and seemingly without breath. Sirius had no idea what to do, and he couldn't understand why that was. Before Harry was even born, the animagus had already become a huge part of Harry's life. He remembered the sheer excitement he had felt when James asked him to be the godfather

"_You once told me that I was incapable of keeping a flobberworm alive. Are you sure you really trust me with your sons life?" Sirius had asked suspiciously, a grin playing on his face._

"_I trust you with ALL our lives, Padfoot," James had answered with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The two men had then hugged each other. _

Sirius quickly blinked back his tears at the memory. He wondered how James could have possibly thought that he was the right guardian. That he could trust Harry with his life when…he immediately shook the thought from his brain, concentrating on the task at hand. When Harry was born, Sirius had been there from the start and had loved seeing the little boy grow day by day. But there had always been a niggling fear in the back of his mind that he wasn't doing something right. He never felt truly comfortable without James or Lily there as backup in case he accidentally set the crib on fire, or somehow squished Harry into goo. Now he had no choice; he was on his own and he was the one who had to make sure he didn't kill the kid. Holding Harry felt like he was carrying a treasured glass ornament that kept coming close to smashing to the ground. He was sure James had never snapped at his son for crying either. Another stab of guilt pierced the animagus and he once again pushed away his thoughts.

"Mummy used to sing to you, didn't she?" Sirius murmured into Harry's ear. He tried to remember the simple muggle lullaby he had often heard Lily use. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are…" he cooed slowly. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when Harry began to drift off to sleep. He continued to rock his godson against his chest for some time, rubbing Harry's back and absently singing a line now and then.

"If only James could see you now."

Sirius turned to face Remus, who was leaning against the doorframe. The werewolf had been a constant figure in the house that week, doing his best to help. He had even assisted in setting up Harry's nursery. He slowly made his way across the room to stand next to his friend, looking at the baby in his arms.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that James actually created something so angelic," Remus said with a smile, gently brushing away the hair on Harry's forehead. He frowned as he touched Harry's scar.

"He wasn't so angelic an hour ago," Sirius answered grimly, cradling the sleeping boy in his arms. The two wizards looked at each other. They were both completely drained, emotionally and physically. The last few days had truly taken its toll.

"You need to sleep, Pads," Remus said quietly.

"Can't sleep."

"Sirius-"

"I'm fine."

"Pigs ass." Remus eyed Sirius closely. The young man's face was haggard and worn, the bloodshot eyes indicative of many sleepless nights. "You are no good to Harry if you're dead on your feet."

"I CAN'T Remus," Sirius quickly lowered his voice before Harry stirred again. "Every time I close my eyes, I see….I see them….Lily…James, and it," he closed his eyes and forced his breathing under control. "I don't need to keep replaying it in my head, Moony."

"I don't know if I can do this," he said, choking as he held back his tears. He gently placed Harry in his crib before striding over to the open window. He let the crisp November air wash over him, willing it to calm his mind. He heard his friend stand next to him again, and he kept his head down, not wanting the werewolf to see the tears in his eyes. It was futile of course; Remus was as omniscient as Dumbledore.

"Lily and James chose you to be Harry's godfather, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but I always secretly assumed that was because James thought that you were a bookish loser who couldn't even pull a chick in his twenties, let alone be a cool guardian," Sirius said with a tired smile.

"Hey!" Remus laughed, batting his friend lightly on the shoulder. "If it wasn't for my brilliant knowledge of the female mind, James would have been chasing Lily for another twenty years. Remember, YOU were the one who advised him to fly outside the girls dormitory window and serenade her from his broomstick…wearing only his quidditch boots and school tie."

Sirius had to laugh at that. "Thank Merlin he didn't listen to me. I didn't fancy seeing his skinny ass flying naked on a broomstick anyway. Imagine the germs he'd leave there. No, he always ended up taking your advice regarding anything female. Anything female that involved feelings anyway." The two wizards subsided into silence for a while, unable to produce anymore of their usual witty camaraderie. Sirius wondered whether they ever would again, after his mistrust of Remus's character.

"But he listened to you in every other way, you know," Remus continued.

"Yeah, he did," Sirius said moodily. "Even who to trust with his life."

"Sirius," Remus began warningly.

"I should have known!" Sirius groaned, banging his head softly against the window. "I should have known Peter couldn't be trusted!"

"James trusted _you_, Sirius." The animagus noticed a drop of bitterness in Remus's voice, and he felt another pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Moony."

"It's fine, Padfoot."

"No it's not!" Sirius stared into the werewolf's eyes intently, willing him to understand. "I should have trusted you, you would have died before betraying any of us." Remus nodded in response, but Sirius still detected the hurt in his friend's eyes. There were still a lot of things unsaid between the two, and both knew it would take some time for their once close bond to heal. "Yet another thing I screwed up," Sirius commented remorsefully, looking out to the starry skies.

"Look at me." Remus grabbed Sirius's arm and shook him forcefully. Green eyes locked with grey. "It was not your fault. Some day, you are going to understand that. You have to keep things in perspective. Peter is now in Azkaban and I hope the piece of crap suffers there for the rest of his miserable little life. You were right not to go after him yourself just as you were right in refusing to hand Harry over to Lily's sister. Because of you, Harry now has a home. With you. Where he belongs."

"What if I screw it all up?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that!"

"I know _you_, Sirius."

"Oh yeah?" He pointed fiercely at Harry's crib. "I accidentally knocked the little broomstick off his nursery mobile earlier when I picked him up. It fell on his head. Right on his scar."

Remus fought to keep a straight face. "I'm sure that in twenty years time, Harry won't look back and resent you for that, Padfoot."

"But what if I do something else?" Sirius said agitatedly, continuing his pacing. "Look, I-I never wanted to be a parent!" He finally couldn't hold back his tears, his body racking with desperate sobs. "I don't even know how to be one."

Remus placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, waiting for his friend's sobs to subside. As soon as Sirius began to calm, he said, "Lily and James chose you because they trusted you, Pads. James always said that you weren't just his best friend, you were also his brother. He knew that you were the only one who could give Harry what he needs."

"What, bad advice on how to deal hormonal women?" Sirius muttered gloomily.

"No, you fool." Remus smiled as he gave Sirius's shoulder one last squeeze. "_Love_. Unconditional love. You don't have to be related by blood to wield that magic." The werewolf clapped him on the shoulder, stopped to briefly touch Harry's forehead again before exiting the room to leave his message to sink in.

_Love_. There was that word again. Sirius sighed as he went to check on his godson once more. Dodging the offending mobile, he looked down below him. Harry was awake once more, but for the first time he was not screaming. He was smiling at his godfather, raising his arms to be picked up. Sirius obliged without question, setting the little baby in his arms.

"So," he murmured, looking into the eyes before him. Bright emerald green eyes, just like his mother's, below the familiar jet-black hair that was already as unruly as his father's. It was amazing how such a tiny being could embody the essence of two wonderful people. "It's just you and me now, huh lil Pronglet?"

Harry responded with a gurgle, clutching Sirius's shirt with tiny fingers. For the first time in a week, Sirius felt a true smile form on his face. He gazed tenderly at his godson and felt something that he had never felt before with anyone, not with his family, Remus or even James. Something was happening to him and he couldn't explain it. It was as though some great wall had been torn down, and he had found a true purpose. Sirius took a deep breath; he could do this.

He rocked the little boy in his arms.

"Yep. It's just you and me."

**I…...…I**

**How I managed to write this chapter on 3hrs sleep baffles me; perhaps insomnia is the perfect cure for writer's block? Nonetheless I hope that this chapter is up to standard and makes sense. It was hard to stop writing, I really could have gone on for ages but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I really hope that it explains enough and has adequate detailing. **

**I argued with myself for a long time regarding what to do with Peter. In the end I decided that locking him away in Azkaban would allow Sirius to focus on Harry completely, rather than exacting his revenge. I also think it will provide an interesting storyline later on. I guess we'll see how it goes!**

**In later chapters and sequels I will go into more detail regarding Peter's trial etc. For now, it is what it is remember to review and provide constructive criticism where necessary!**

**Nunachild98: **Thank you very much for your kind words, we epilepsy sufferers need to stick together! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story.

**Katr5432: **I'm so happy that you're finding it interesting, lots more to come so stay tuned!

**Lupinesence: **Glad you thought so; I was slightly apprehensive about it all.


	3. Chapter 3: Bagels, Cakes and Growing Up

**So here I am again! After spending two days dealing with withdrawal symptoms from my epilepsy medication, I feel bright and enthusiastic about writing once more! I hope you enjoy this chapter; lots of Sirius/Harry/Remus bonding.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the Marauders would have never died (****shakes fist at J.K. Rowling****)**

CHAPTER THREE

BAGELS, CAKE AND GROWING UP

The morning of July 31st was sunny and pleasurably warm when Sirius Black awakened. Ordinarily, the thought of stirring at five am would never cross his mind; however, today wasn't just any day. It was his godson's eleventh birthday.

The thirty-two year old yawned loudly as he made a cup of coffee, cursing when he accidentally knocked over his mug. He nervously glanced at the staircase, waiting for the sound of footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief when the room remained silent. He couldn't allow Harry to wake up now as he had the perfect plan to rouse his godson.

Turning the bacon over in the frying pan, Sirius crept up the stairs with a suspicious package, trying to be as quiet as possible. He peeped inside Harry's room, grinning when he realised the boy was still asleep. Quickly lighting the package in his arms, he threw it into his godson's room and hid in the hallway, waiting.

"ARRGH!"

Sirius burst out laughing as the package exploded and pinwheels and rockets crackled loudly. Transforming into his animagus form, he leaped into the room and onto his godson's bed, giving him an enormous lick on the cheek

"GEROFF!" Harry pushed the dog away, and Padfoot immediately transformed into Sirius once more.

"HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY!" he shouted.

Harry groaned and glared at his grinning godfather. "Do you really have to do this _every _birthday?"

"Yes," Sirius beamed. "As well as Christmas…and Halloween…and Easter. Basically on any festive occasion." He ruffled Harry's hair in an affectionate manner and bounded out of the bedroom joyfully. Harry grumbled as he tried to find his glasses. Sirius would never learn that he required a full fifteen minutes to wake up.

Trying to flatten his wayward hair, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Eleven years older and he was still short. Whenever he lamented his height to Sirius, the man always told him that James hadn't been tall either, but that hadn't stopped him from getting the ladies. Harry had nearly balked at this fact; girls were stupid.

"Stop preening yourself and get down here! I've got a stack of presents here with your name on them!" Sirius called from downstairs. Harry came down five minutes later to indeed find an enormous pile of presents on the dining table.

"Let's open some presents first. Food later!" Sirius suggested, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You burnt the bacon didn't you?

Sirius stared at him with a horrified expression. "How dare you! I've busted my gut preparing a lovely breakfast for your birthday and this is how you treat me?" Noticing that Harry's eyes were still raised, he hung his head sheepishly. "OK, I did burn the bacon. The croissants are also burnt. Oh and don't go near the milk, I left it out last night, and I think it curdled." He picked up the carton and tried to empty it down the kitchen sink; a slimy, lumpy substance came out. "Yep, definitely curdled." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Do you think Louigi's Pizzeria is open yet?" he asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. "Somehow I doubt that a pizzeria is going to be open at seven am, Sirius." The man grumbled in response, leaving to dispose of the rank milk. Harry started to open his presents, eyeing them warily as he did so. It was always a possibility that his godfather had planted some sort of pranking device in his gifts. Last Christmas Remus had opened a present from the animagus only to find a fanged Frisbee that took a chomp out of his backside and chased him around the Christmas tree whilst Sirius sat enjoying his turkey.

Fortunately, Sirius seemed to have refrained from doing so this year, allowing Harry to open several presents, including a broomstick servicing kit, a new snitch (Harry always seemed to lose them), a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages and a large box of Harry's favourite lollies.

"Oh, and there's one last thing." Sirius left the room and returned with a rather long package. Harry's mouth dropped.

"You didn't…." he whispered.

Sirius shrugged. "Open it and see." Harry tore the wrapping off eagerly.

"Sirius, this is awes– huh?" He pulled out a mop, and glared at his godfather, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Not funny!"

"OK, OK here is the REAL present," Sirius said, handing Harry another long parcel.

"Where have you been hiding this?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Under the bathroom sink," Sirius said proudly, folding his arms with a smug expression on his face. Harry inspected the wrapping.

"Uhh Sirius, I think the toilet pipes are broken again. They seem to be connected to the ones under the sink." Harry pointed to several brown stains located on the wrapping.

Realisation hit Sirius immediately and he clutched his face in horror. "MY TOWELS!" He raced up the stairs leaving Harry to throw the wrapping paper as far away from him as possible. Harry eagerly admired his present; a Nimbus 2000 that was perfectly polished and incredibly lightweight. He couldn't wait to try it out when Ron came over this afternoon.

His godfather returned, carrying a load of soiled towels and grumbling to himself; evidently his attempts at magically cleaning them hadn't worked. He threw them in the laundry sink and returned with an annoyed expression. "I don't know what those Madam Yerly's towels are made out of, but if you cannot remove poo stains magically, I'm going to guess that she's trying to make lazy men like me suffer." He smiled at Harry. "So, did I do well or what?"

"Hell yeah, you did!" Harry grinned. "I'll be right back." He jumped to his feet and ran upstairs quickly. He returned in a few moments and handed Sirius a small package. "For you," he said with a smile.

A lump formed in Sirius's throat, and he replied quietly, "That wasn't necessary, Harry." Since Harry was three, Sirius had always received a present on his godson's birthday. The boy said that he never felt comfortable receiving gifts without giving something in return. When Harry was little he had received drawings and cards that were still hanging up in the hallway (Harry was very much embarrassed by this). Now, he got things like photos of the two of them together, Sirius's favourite chocolate and various little knick-knacks that he'd buy when he visited Diagon Alley. It was one of the many things that Sirius loved about Harry. He was so kind and giving, always thinking of others. _Just like his mother_, Sirius thought sadly.

He opened his present to find a large, leather bound photo album. Harry shuffled awkwardly.

"I've given you so many photos over the years, and the album that you gave me is almost full. I thought it was high time that we had a new one, and you can have something to remember me by when I go to school." He smiled hopefully at his godfather. "I hope this means that you'll take down those bloody drawings in the hallway and look at this instead."

"Not a chance, Pronglet. This would have cost you a small fortune!"

Harry shrugged. "Gotta use my pocket money for something worthwhile."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, a strange expression on his face. He pulled Harry into a tight embrace, and Harry hugged him back. He didn't know how much happiness this gesture always gave Sirius. He noticed that Sirius held him longer than usual, gripping Harry close to his chest.

"Are you OK?" the boy asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Sirius reassured, with a strained smile on his face. He took a deep breath and ruffled Harry's hair. "Now, what are we going to do about breakfast?"

There was a loud cracking sound and they both turned to find Remus Lupin who had apparated in the hallway. The werewolf entered the room and sniffed in disgust. "Padfoot, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're not a good cook, you never were a good cook and you never WILL be a good cook. So please, stop torturing all of us." Harry burst out laughing as Sirius huffed in indignation.

"Well unless you have brought something with you, I don't think you can judge-"

"I did bring something with me." He waved a big bag of bagels and muffins in Sirius's face. "I am always prepared for your incompetence in the kitchen. But first of all," he said with a smile, going over to Harry. "Happy eleventh birthday, Pronglet." He gave Harry a hug who returned it happily. "I got you a present." He said in a self-conscious voice. He always seemed to worry about his choice in gifts.

Harry opened the parcel to reveal a beautiful quill made from high quality eagle feathers.

"Remus it's...it's so nice. Way too nice!" Harry said sincerely, giving him another hug. He knew that it was more than the werewolf could afford. Remus relaxed when he realised that Harry did like his gift.

"Well I thought that it's time to start setting you up for school now. Although I wouldn't recommend using it for day-to-day use, you never know who will 'borrow' it from you and never return it. I suppose you'll need to be getting your books and things soon too." Remus broke off and looked at Sirius whose face was stone. The werewolf could tell immediately that something was wrong. When he noticed his friend looking at him, Sirius busied himself by laying out Remus's breakfast on a big platter. The three of them sat down together, devouring the pastries with great gusto.

"So, birthday boy, what are your plans for the day?" Remus queried, cutting a bagel in half.

"Ron is coming over this afternoon!" Harry said excitedly. "I can't wait to show him my Nimbus."

"Yes and I can't wait to eat your birthday cake," Sirius said with a grin.

"You didn't cook it, did you?" Harry asked anxiously. Remus chortled as Sirius looked at his godson in mock outrage.

"No, Molly Weasley offered to make it for you. Evidently, my chocolate cake last year was sup par!"

Remus shook his head. "That's because you used marmite instead of chocolate sauce for the topping, you idiot."

"I happen to love marmite! It's my favourite muggle food. Besides geniuses are always considered to be insane at first, Moony. Trust me, this marmite cake thing is going to catch on, you'll see. Anyway!" He rose from his seat, clanging a fork against his glass. "A toast to Harry! Also a toast to his amazing godfather who somehow managed to keep him alive for ten whole years!"

"Hear hear!" Remus and Harry shouted. The three raised their glasses in tribute, coughing and spluttering when they realised that Sirius had also left the orange juice out overnight.

**I….I**

The Weasley family arrived that afternoon. Ron gazed in awe at the broomstick on the dining table.

"A Nimbus 2000!" He exclaimed. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Can we go play, Sirius?" he begged his godfather. Sirius smiled in response.

"Alright. But don't fly too high! I'm amazed that the neighbours didn't see you almost clip that oak tree a few weeks ago." Harry and Ron sped out of the room, followed by the twins as they excitedly discussed each feature of the broom in great detail.

Molly laughed and deposited an enormous birthday cake on the table. "Boys will be boys!"

"Where's Percy?" questioned Remus as he set the table.

"At home, studying. He sends his regards but says he cannot forgo his studies for an evening out. Percy is determined to pass his N.E.W.T.'s in a couple of years and he says that he has to start now. I hope Harry doesn't mind" Remus and Sirius smirked at each other, knowing full well that Percy's absence would not bother Harry in the slightest.

Arthur sat back on a chair, yawning loudly. "How is work going, Sirius?"

"Pretty quiet at the moment, Arthur. We're tracking a lead on several members of a group of muggle-hating gang of wizards, but nothing else particularly nasty has eventuated…yet." Sirius was a senior auror at the Ministry of Magic.

"I suppose Harry is excited to be starting school in a month," said Molly, filling the table with various other delicious dishes for dinner.

"Yes," Sirius answered shortly. He eyed the table hungrily. "It looks amazing, Molly. I wish I could cook half as well as you, I'm sure Harry would appreciate a chicken fillet that is actually cooked through."

"Have you gotten all his school supplies yet?" the redheaded woman continued, as though she hadn't even heard Sirius's comments. "I need to get Ron's books sorted but they're so expensive nowadays." She sighed. "Fortunately, we can give him some of Charlie's old textbooks, and I think we may be able to use some of Bill's- "

"I'd better go and call Harry in," Sirius exclaimed hastily, fairly rushing to the door to find his godson, completely aware that was Remus was once again watching him intently.

**I….I**

Later on, Remus and Sirius began tidying the kitchen. The Weasley's had left an hour ago and Harry had trundled up to bed, completely exhausted. He had given both Remus and Sirius another big hug before he left. Sirius had looked at him wistfully as he made his way upstairs. Now, as he finished tidying up the copious pile of wrapping paper all over the living room, the werewolf looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"OK, what is going on with you?" Remus asked bluntly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Remus," Sirius answered evasively as he put Harry's cake away.

"Don't give me that crap, Sirius. I can read you like an open book. As soon as I mentioned the fact that Harry needs to get ready for school you closed up completely. What is wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Moony. I merely realised that I haven't prepared Harry's school supplies at all. Now, should I keep all this food? I'd hate to throw away Molly's cooking but I think it will probably go off by the time we'd eat it again. The Weasley's are very nice people aren't they? I'm so glad that Harry and Ron are friends; they've become an inseparable duo. It's hard to find good friends, although of course, _we_ formed a dynamic friendship back then, us four-"

"Sirius, I will hex you if you keep babbling on like that. Now answer me; _what is wrong_?"

Sirius groaned in defeat, resting his head against the kitchen cupboard. He looked up and saw his friend was still looking at him keenly.

"I don't want him to go to school, Moony," he admitted finally. Muttering "scourgify" at a stack of dirty dishes, Sirius refused to meet the piercing eyes of the werewolf next to him.

"Because you're going to miss so much that it will hurt?" Remus supplied. He smiled at Sirius who looked at him with tired eyes. "You always knew this day was coming, Sirius."

"I know that, Remus!" Sirius looked at the staircase, with a sudden realisation that soon Harry wouldn't be trudging downstairs in the morning, trying to flatten his wayward hair. Why was it only now that Sirius was beginning to appreciate small things like this? Walks in the park, ordering take out from Luigi's Pizzeria, teaching Harry the basics of quidditch; these were the memories that the animagus kept close to his heart. It had been comforting to have the same routine day in and day out; now, the animagus would have to wait until the Christmas holidays to witness these little moments that may not seem like much, but had given him so much happiness over the past ten years.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Remus looking at him sympathetically. Sirius always marvelled at how the werewolf could provide consolation so quickly. Remus was always the mediator between Sirius and Harry when the two had a row, and the animagus was grateful for it. He could never have the patience that the werewolf possessed.

"I'm going to miss the little moments that made life so whole."

"You will still have those moments, Padfoot."

"Only during the holidays," Sirius murmured said sadly. "Look, I've been with Harry nearly every day for the past ten years. I've witnessed every milestone, and…." He gazed up at the ceiling, where Harry's room was located.

"What, Sirius?" Remus probed softly.

Sirius took a deep breath, before he finally admitted his greatest fear.

"I'm worried he's going to forget me."

Remus stared at him in surprise. That was not the answer he was expecting. "What makes you think that?"

"He's going to experience a whole new world when he gets to Hogwarts. There's going be new friends and classes and so much more. It's all going to be so exciting, and then…." Sirius looked away again. "He won't have time to catch up, and he'll be too caught up in everything that he'll just…forget about me. Then he'll be a teenager, and then an adult and he won't want to see me because I've missed his whole life. Not that I'd blame him." Sirius laughed bitterly. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's OK to worry about losing the ones you love, Sirius. I know you were taught otherwise but it's perfectly normal." Sirius nodded, closing his eyes. Although he had always said this to Harry, he could never seem to apply the theory to his own life.

"Harry could never forget you, Pads." Remus threw his arm around his friend. "You two share a bond that can never be broken." He threw Sirius a smile as he prepared to leave. "You should talk to him about this, Sirius. He may be thinking the same thing as you." He patted Sirius on the back. "I think the biggest problems in life come from not communicating." Leaving Sirius to ponder his words, Remus disappeared with a loud crack.

It was long after Remus had left that Sirius finally got up and went to his bedroom. He paused as he walked past Harry's door and peered inside.

Harry was lying on his stomach, mouth slightly open. Sirius sat on his bed next to him. There was no need to worry about waking his godson; Harry could sleep through a hurricane. The animagus gently brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, frowning as he always did when he touched the lightning bolt scar. That was another reason Sirius was concerned about when Harry went to Hogwarts. Although he had told Harry the basic story regarding his parent's death and that he was famous for causing the downfall of Voldemort, the boy still had little idea how much attention that scar would bring him. Sirius had never told him that a man they once considered a friend had betrayed Lily and James, and although Sirius knew that he'd have to inform him eventually, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Harry was still so young, so innocent and unaware of the evil in the world and Sirius wished he could keep it that way.

"Love you, Pronglet," he murmured softly. Kissing Harry's forehead tenderly, he got up and made for the door, casting one last look at his sleeping godson. Sirius himself went to bed, wondering if he would get any sleep tonight. He was, however, completely unaware that Harry would soon be waking filled with absolute terror.

**I…I**

**Why will Harry wake in terror? You'll just have to wait a few days; from now on, I'll probably be updating twice a week. Please don't forget to review!**

**CarrieLemon: **I tell you, if I found a broomstick mobile I would hang it above my bed…screw the fact that I'm almost 24.

**KatieBug1017: **And Harry's heartbroken scream as Remus holds him back! Wahahahahaha. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Katr5432: **Writing baby Harry almost brings out my maternal instincts! I plan on writing lots of infant/child Harry in various one-shots (I've already written two so I will most likely be posting them in a month or two) Remus is definitely going to play a big role in Harry's life…not as much as Sirius but I could never write a story without my favourite werewolf. For this story I am mainly focusing on Harry's first year at Hogwarts; I'm going to do each year as a separate story. Hope you keep enjoying it!

**LupinEsence: **Yes I argued with myself for some time on how Sirius would get Harry. I've always thought that Dumbledore would believe Sirius if he had had the chance to plead his innocence. And Remus is going to be the yin to Sirius's yang when it comes to various issues…but you will see all that in time!

**Scotchlass: **That is such a relief. I'm always paranoid about grammar; make sure to let me know if I slip up!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Reassurances

**I'm back and I am currently suffering from sugar-induced tantrums. Downing several white hot chocolates whilst munching on lollies isn't exactly the smartest idea but I have no regrets, although I'm sure my fiancé would disagree. **

**Also if anyone is wondering, Harry will be taking off to Hogwarts in a couple of chapters. I wanted to spend the first few establishing the close bond between Harry and Sirius so that the closeness endures for the rest of the series. I also wanted to show how much Sirius has changed by raising Harry. You'll see him being sorted and all sorts of mischief soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own and if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I?**

CHAPTER FOUR

NIGHTMARES AND REASURRANCES

_Complete darkness. That was all Harry could see. Nothing but blackness that seemed to swallow him whole, consuming him slowly. He was breathing fast and was sure that anyone could hear the thudding of his heart beating like a drum. Everything was so oppressive and he felt like he was suffocating in the nothingness surrounding him._

_But suddenly, there was a flickering light in the distance. It was so faint that it could have merely been mist, but he felt strangely drawn to the pale light. He stumbled forward in the darkness, trying to find his way to it. The blackness was slowly beginning to fade, and he found himself in a moonlit forest._

_He stopped, as he was close enough to see the shape of light. A silver doe, so fragile and beautiful that Harry was momentarily stunned._

_The doe softly tilted its head forward and frolicked through the woodland. Harry ran as fast he could to keep up but his legs suddenly felt heavy and he was now crawling through the trees. Finally, he managed to find the doe, who was now daintily sipping from a silvery spring. It looked up as it became aware of Harry's presence once more._

"_Hello," he whispered. He moved slowly toward the animal, worried that he would frighten it away. However the doe was trotting over to him as well. Harry couldn't understand why he was drawn to it, but he reached out his hand to touch it, he was so close…any moment now…_

_Suddenly the darkness engulfed him once more and he cried out as the doe disappeared._

_He felt an invisible presence surrounding him, filling him with terror. His scar was burning fiercely and he clutched his forehead in agony. _

"_Harry Potter…" a high, cold voice hissed around him. Harry spun around wildly, trying to find where the voice was coming from._

"_Who are you?" He asked fearfully. The voice laughed at him mockingly. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe; the darkness was consuming him, suffocating him…_

_Suddenly he heard a woman scream and the familiar flash of green light blinded his eyes and he knew no more._

**I…I**

It was close to three am that Sirius had finally managed to fall to sleep, after tossing and turning for several hours. He could never sleep when he was worried, or he could sense something ominous or sinister. After getting up to triple check the house and his godson since he'd gone to bed, he finally put down his restlessness as worry over Harry's soon departure to school. With a tired sigh, he got under the covers once more, hoping for at least a few hours of sleep.

However, he was roused less than ten minutes later by a loud scream from Harry's room. Bolting out of bed at lightning speed, he sprinted to his godson's room, finding him sitting up against his pillows, hugging his knees and staring wide eyed at his feet. Sirius sat next to him, softly stroking Harry's hair off Harry's face, which was damp from both sweat and tears.

"Did you have a nightmare, Pronglet?" he queried, already knowing the answer. Harry nodded shakily. Sirius continued his ministrations. "Wanna talk about it?"

Harry gulped, suppressing a sob. "It was_ him_. Voldemort." Sirius sucked in a breath, _not again_.

"Oh, Harry," he murmured, stroking the boy's cheek and brushing the tears away. He pulled Harry towards him, rubbing his back in a soothing motion as his godson continued to sob against his chest.

"I thought that they were gone," he whimpered into his shirt. "Why is it happening again?"

Sirius felt his heart clench. He wished with all his heart that he could wave his wand and erase all of Harry's problems. But he couldn't; he had no idea why Harry had these nightmares or how to stop them. Sirius was stumped for answers, and he felt so useless whenever Harry wanted a solution that he couldn't provide.

"I don't know, Pronglet," he admitted sadly. He continued massaging Harry's shoulders, happy that the boy was beginning to relax. "I wish I knew, believe me. Was it the same as the other ones?"

"No. Well, kind of." He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to will his body to calm down. Sirius moved closer to him, rubbing Harry's back soothingly. "It was worse though."

The animagus frowned. "What happened?" Harry recounted his story, informing Sirius of the new addition of the silver doe in his dreams.

"Then I heard the same high laughter again, and there was a flash of green light." He shuddered; that cold voice never ceased to frighten him.

Sirius could sense that there was more to the story but waited for his godson to continue, knowing that questioning him would make him shut down immediately.

"There's something else." Harry finally admitted, looking at his godfather with frightened eyes. "Before the green light, I heard a woman scream."

Sirius suddenly felt his heart drumming against his ribcage almost painfully, a rising feeling in his stomach. A woman screaming….oh Merlin…._Lily?_

He looked down to see Harry was watching him questioningly and he pushed the thought aside, not voicing his concerns. He continued to hug Harry instead.

"My scar is hurting," Harry whimpered. Sirius raised his godson's face and looked at his forehead, wincing as the scar was indeed more prominent than usual.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked. Harry nodded immediately. "OK, go and have a shower and I'll get some clean clothes." His godson did as he was told, shakily walking to the bathroom. Sirius remained seated, thinking hard.

It was not the first time that he had been awakened by Harry's nightmares in the past ten years. By the age of three, Sirius had either dashed to his godson's room at the sound of his screams, or had been roused by the boy standing next to his bed in tears. Regardless, Harry always spent the remainder of the night in Sirius's room and the animagus wouldn't have had it any other way; he could comfort Harry and provide a strong bulwark should another nightmare strike. He wished that he stop them all together but he knew that it wasn't possible so simply being there for Harry was all he could do. By the age of nine, the bad dreams had seemed to diminish and his godson felt more comfortable to spend each night in his own room. Both had hoped that they were a thing of the past.

However, the nightmares were back and seemed to be far more graphic than before. Sirius replayed the details in his head. A silver doe, a dark forest…these didn't seem to make sense to him. However, he knew exactly what the rest of the dream meant; a high cold voice, a flash of green light, a woman's scream. Had Harry just heard his mother's final moments? It may just be a coincidence but still…Sirius resolved to discuss this with Dumbledore the next time he saw him; he had informed the old man about Harry's nightmares years ago but had a feeling that this was more sinister than he had previously thought. Grabbing some fresh clothes, he left them outside the bathroom door and set about clearing some space on his bed for Harry.

He looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, dressed in clean pyjamas and looking slightly better, albeit still a little shaken up. Sirius smiled at him.

"You alright, mate?" Harry nodded in response. The animagus sat down and patted beside him. "Hop on in then." His godson quickly dived under the covers, pulling the doona just below his head. Sirius settled down next to him.

"I'm a little old to be sleeping in your bed because I had a bad dream, you know," Harry mumbled beside him.

"You could be twenty years old and I wouldn't care, Pronglet," Sirius said with a smile. "Although I'm pretty sure by that time you'll be too tall and you'll kick me off the bed with your long limbs."

Harry snorted at that. "I don't think I'll _ever _have long legs, Sirius. If anything, I'll end up smothering you with your pillow when you start snoring at four am on the dot."

"Have you considered bringing a peg with you to jam my nostrils together?"

"By now, I've contemplated stitching your pillow to your face." They both laughed before falling silent. Neither Harry nor Sirius ever felt the need to fill any silence between them; sometimes, it seemed to say a lot more.

"You're not going to forget about me when I go to Hogwarts, are you Sirius?"

Sirius stared at Harry in shock. "What?" He could feel the boy trembling again. "Why would I do that?"

Harry sniffled slightly, staring at the mattress below him. "I don't know...it's just that when I'm gone, you're going to be free to lead your own life again. I mean, for the past ten years you have given up everything to look after me. You deserve to have some sense of freedom again. I'm sure it's been hard."

Sirius looked at him in horror. Did he honestly believe that? "Look at me, Pronglet." Harry raised his eyes to look at his godfather tentatively.

"I have never regretted my decision to raise you, Harry," the man said firmly. "I never will. Taking care of you is the best decision I have ever made in my life. You have given me so much joy throughout the past ten years, and so much love." _Love that I have never experienced before you came along, _Sirius thought to himself. He stroked Harry's hair once again. "Without you in my life, I honestly don't know what I would have done. You have stopped me from making stupid, rash decisions that could have destroyed me." He smiled at his godson. "You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Harry looked at him hopefully. "Serious?"

"I'm always Sirius."

"I swear to God, if you use that pun ONE more time!"

Sirius chuckled, but stopped when he saw that Harry had turned away from him again, sniffling quietly. "Hey," he pulled Harry back over to face him, looking into his eyes intently. "I will never forget you, ever. You could go to Hogwarts, spend a summer in Australia, or even attempt to suffocate me for snoring and have to spend a life sentence in Azkaban. I would never forget you. I will always love you."

"I'll never forget you either, Sirius," Harry yawned. He was fighting the urge to fall asleep again to face another nightmare but he was so tired, and Sirius kept stroking his hair soothingly… "I love you too."

The familiar lump in Sirius's throat that had made its presence known for the past month appeared once again, and he once again forced himself not to cry. "Go to sleep, Pronglet," he murmured, brushing Harry's forehead gently. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." On that promise Harry slowly began to drift off, a peaceful expression on his face. Sirius continued to look at him for the rest of the night, guarding Harry against any further nightmares. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

**I…..I**

**As I finish this chapter, my sugar-induced tantrums are diminishing, and a strange craving for salty foods and panadol is finding its way to my body. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter folks and a huge thank you to those who have taken the time to review this story thus far; your encouraging words have kept me going. I haven't got time today to write a personal thank you to everyone but just know that your reviews are very much appreciated and I hope that I maintain the standard that you all expect of me. Thank you again!**

**Also, the appearance of the doe, as we have seen in the Deathly Hallows will make sense over time. You'll just have to wait and see **


	5. Chapter 5: A Question of Discipline

**Another day, another 1am update. Bed has never sounded so good.**

**OK so first of all, I did not expect that rewriting scenes in the book and altering them to suit this alternate version would be so hard! Of course, I know I could have simply scratched everything that happened following the downfall of Voldemort but my aim is to simply put a different spin on the story we all love. I do know that there are some people out there who do not like this sort of fic so if it doesn't float your boat, then I advise you to stop reading now. **

**On that note, I hope that this chapter is well written enough to provide a deeper insight into Sirius and Harry's relationship. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Your reviews have inspired me to keep this story alive so thank you! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a lowly writer of fanfiction imagining that I had JK Rowling's brilliance**

CHAPTER FIVE

A QUESTION OF DISCIPLINE

Harry had only been three years old when he visited Diagon Alley for the first time. He had no memory of the occasion whatsoever; according to Sirius, he had screamed at a goblin when they were at Gringotts and had peed his pants on the bank floor right then and there. However, he always loved visiting now and the memories he had of spending time with his godfather at Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop were some of the happiest that he kept stowed away in his heart for safekeeping.

It was the fourteenth of August and Sirius, Remus and Harry were visiting the wizarding alley so that they could pick up Harry's school supplies as well as spend some quality time together. Mid afternoon they had run into the Weasley's, and the large group were congregated outside Flourish and Blotts, chatting animatedly to each other.

"Sirius Black!" A loud voice boomed. The group spun around to find Hagrid striding towards them with a wide grin that crinkled his beetle black eyes. He greeted everyone else with a firm shake of the hand, pulling Harry into a one harmed hug that left the eleven year old gasping for air.

"What are you doing here, Hagrid?" asked Remus, with a hint of amusement as the giant man placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Can't tell yer that, Remus. Top secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's orders and all!" Hagrid beamed at them all. "Knows he can trust me, see?"

"What top secret Hogwarts business?" asked Harry and Ron, alight with interest at once. Curiosity was one of the many traits the two best friends shared, and the unfamiliar guarded look on Hagrid's face intrigued Harry instantly. The enormous man had never been particularly good at keeping any secret under wraps.

"Like I said, kids. Top secret." Hagrid winked at them. "Anyhow, I'm off ter Gringotts."

"What are you doing there?" Ron questioned. Hagrid looked at him with a grin.

"This is the sixth son of yours, isn't it, Arthur and Molly? Nothing for yer to be concerned about there, lad. I'm just…picking up something."

"What are you picking up?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Nothing, I tell's yer!" Hagrid gulped and shoved his hands in his pockets. He cast his eyes downwards. "Ah, well…goodbye!" With that he quickly pushed past the group, casting fearful looks in every angle as he walked.

Harry stared at the gamekeeper who was now jogging quickly through the crowd as though petrified that the two inquisitive boys would follow him. "What's he going on about?"

"Haven't the foggiest, kids," Arthur said cheerfully, checking the battered watch on his wrist. "I guess we should get some of the boys school supplies, right Molly?"

"Yeah, and it's time to get your wand sorted, Pronglet," said Sirius with a smile, tugging Harry's arm in an effort to distract him from his curiosity concerning Hagrid's top secret "Hogwarts business."

With one last look at the Gringotts entrance, Harry made his way to Ollivander's Wand Shop with Sirius and Remus alongside.

**I…..I**

"OK just a heads up, Ollivander is a bit of an old crackpot, Pronglet," Sirius warned as they entered the store. "Ignore his tone of voice and pretend to be interested in every wand that he's sold to all of your relatives and their associates-"

"Good afternoon." The trio jumped at the unexpected sound. An elderly man with pale eyes that Harry assumed to be Mr Ollivander had been standing behind them, gazing at them all quietly.

"Ah, yes," the man whispered, staring at him. "Yes, I thought the time would soon come for me to see you, Harry Potter." He slowly walked over to them. Harry wondered whether Remus and Sirius felt as unbelievably creeped out as he did right then.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Mr Ollivander acknowledged, inclining his head to both of the men who bowed back. "Yes I remember you both. Remus's wand was a-"

"What did I tell you?" Sirius muttered, nudging Harry. Mr Ollivander stopped in his tracks.

"And that must be where…" Mr Ollivander reached out to touch the trademark scar on Harry's forehead, but Sirius stepped in front of Harry protectively.

"Yes, that is the scar," the man answered brusquely. He glanced at his godson who looked very uncomfortable; Harry really had no idea what he was in for yet. Ollivander looked at Harry's forehead once more before setting about taking Harry's measurements.

"Here we go, beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Give it a wave!"

It was an immediate failure. Fifteen minutes and an enormous pile of discarded wands later, Harry was beginning to feel more embarrassed by the second. What if there were no suitable wands there and Mr Ollivander simply decided that there was nothing to be done, and Harry wasn't fit to study? He didn't think that he could stomach the look of disappointment and shame in Sirius's face, and he was already humiliated that the two wizards had endured fifteen minutes of this already.

"Can you and Remus please leave for a while?" Harry asked Sirius quietly, as the sounds of Ollivander happily rifling through the abundance of boxes continued.

"Harry, it's fine. It takes a while for the right wand to come to you-"

"Please," Harry begged him, looking at Sirius with pleading eyes. The older man sighed. His godson was always so self-conscious in these situations. Sirius so desperately wanted to be present for this important moment; he had seen every one of Harry's milestones thus far and he was determined to be there for every one to come, so he didn't miss a single moment.

"Padfoot." Remus indicated towards the shop door, a knowing look in his eyes. "Give him some space." The animagus relented, squeezing his godson's shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile before he and Remus left the store. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the task at hand.

"I wonder…." Ollivander looked at him peculiarly, an unreadable expression on his face. The old man slowly pulled another wand from a box and held it out to Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand from him.

Warmth suddenly spread through his fingers as he brandished the wand through the dusty air, and he gasped as red and gold sparks flew from the end and threw dancing spots of light all over the store. He grinned in relief; he _wasn't_ going to leave Diagon Alley wand-less and utterly humiliated. Harry didn't think that he had ever felt more relieved in his life.

"Well, bravo then! Curious though…very, very curious…"

Harry turned to face Ollivander who was now looking at Harry as though he was an entirely different person altogether.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It's curious indeed that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave one other feather…it is funny that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry stared at the old man who was studying him in great interest. He swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to speak. "Vol-Voldemort?"

"We do not speak his name!" Ollivander whispered, edging closer to Harry's face. The elderly man eyes seemed to be trying to pierce his mind, as though he was some kind of wizarding anomaly that needed to be studied intensively. Harry clutched the wand tightly in his fist, yet at the same time felt a strange distaste in doing so. Everything that he had been told had happened to him in his past suddenly felt a lot more real with this new knowledge.

"Yes, curious indeed…" the wandmaker murmured thoughtfully. "The wand chooses the wizard, after all. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter…He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes – but great…" Ollivander bowed his head and gestured to the counter.

Harry bolted from the store as quickly as possible, racing past Sirius and Remus and down the street until he found a deserted corner. He sat down, pulled his new wand out from its box, and stared at it intently, completely lost in his own thoughts.

_My wand…Voldemort's…brothers?_

"Harry?"

He jumped in shock, dropping his wand to the ground. Hastily retrieving it, he looked up into his godfather's concerned eyes.

"Are you OK, mate?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"I'm fine," Harry assured him, getting to his feet and dusting the dirt off his pants as he tried to avoid meeting his godfather's eyes again.

"Did you get your wand?"

"Sure did!" Harry replied quickly. Stowing his items under both arms, he looked at Sirius with a forced grin. He went to move but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"What happened?" his godfather asked quietly.

"Nothing." Harry shook him off. "I'm fine, Sirius, believe me. I think it's ice cream time now!" He walked off, leaving Sirius to stare after him worriedly.

**I…..I**

It was well into the hot August afternoon that Harry and Ron found themselves sitting underneath the umbrellas at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Sirius and Remus had gone to grab some other school supplies for Harry, leaving him under strict instruction to stay with the Weasley's until they returned. The two boys chatted about their impending arrival at Hogwarts as they munched on their triple chocolate fudge ice creams. Harry tried to maintain an interest in the conversation but found it incredibly hard to concentrate every time he thought of the brand new wand currently sitting in his bags of shopping.

"_The wand chooses the wizard, after all._"

"Psst!" Ron nudged Harry hard in the ribs and pointed hastily at the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid was just crossing over the threshold, his hand shoved stiffly in his pocket; the dark haired boy knew instinctively that there was something very important hidden in that dusty, moth eaten and mice-laden coat.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ron curiously.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back. He stared thoughtfully at the pub door. Very secret Hogwarts business…what was that supposed to mean? "It must be valuable."

"Maybe Hagrid's getting engaged, and it's the ring?" Ron suggested.

"Don't be stupid."

"Well, what then?"

The bespectacled boy grimaced in frustration. "I don't know, but I want to find out."

Both boys looked around them. Ron's parents were merrily chatting to a co-worker of Arthur's and there was still no sign of Sirius or Remus anywhere.

"Reckon we could risk it?" Ron asked with a nervous grin. Neither of them ever seemed to think their actions through first. Harry, after a moment's hesitation, nodded his assent and the two boys quickly ducked through the Leaky Cauldron door. Scouring the shabby pub with eager eyes, they were dismayed when they realised that Hagrid was no longer there.

"Come on, maybe he's just left!" Harry hissed, and they both bolted out into the non-magical world once more. In the throng of muggles passing through the street, Hagrid stood out as prominently as the Big Ben. He was swiftly making his way down the road.

"He's moving too fast," Ron groaned, trying to keep the enormous man in their sights.

Harry was about to step across the sidewalk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, knowing immediately whose hand it was. He looked up to meet the steely grey eyes of his godfather.

"And where do you two think you're off to, hmm?"

Crud.

**I…I**

Some time later Sirius and Remus stood in the Weasley's living room with Molly and Arthur. Harry and Ron were in the kitchen, listening apprehensively at the door as they waited for news of their fate. A snowy white owl, a going away present from Sirius, was sitting on the kitchen table, hooting softly in its cage.

"You really need to punish him, Sirius."

"Butt out of it, Molly," Sirius hissed angrily.

"He did the wrong thing!" Molly ranted, hands on her hips. "He deliberately disobeyed you and took off with my son."

"I'm not saying that Harry isn't in the wrong here," Sirius said irritably. "He disregarded my authority and he will most definitely be spoken to. But that is between Harry and myself, and does not include _your _input, Molly."

"I have told you from the start that you have been far too lax when disciplining him. I have said that to you since he was a toddler! I am always firm and uncompromising when I deal with my children."

"And did _your _methods stop Ron from doing the same thing as Harry today?" Sirius countered smugly, raising his eyebrows at the woman.

Molly stuttered and went bright pink before replying, "I'm not talking about Ron here-"

"Of course not, because none of your children could possibly do anything wrong! Because you're the PERFECT mother, isn't that right?" Sirius snarled. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? God forbid that Molly Weasley's child dares to misbehave in public, when she's got seven kids and she should know how to control them!"

"I wasn't saying that!" Her face was now a deep shade of tomato red. "I'm simply pointing out that Harry will never learn by just 'speaking to him', Sirius. He has wound you around his finger, and he does things like this because he is allowed to get away with it!"

"Excuse me, but Harry has NEVER been like that," Sirius found himself shouting, rage building inside of him. "I will not allow you to insult my godson and imply that he is some kind of delinquent!

"I am not insulting Harry here! I have always thought a lot of him, and I think of him as my own son!"

"But he's NOT YOUR SON!" Sirius bellowed furiously. "He is MY godson and he is my responsibility. You can deal with your son your own way, I couldn't care less what you do! That is your concern, and Harry is mine!"

"HE SHOULD BE MY SON CONSIDERING YOU CAN'T DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY!"

Silenced filled the room. Arthur stood in the background, nervously looking between the two incensed people before him. Molly was shaking with rage, glaring at Sirius who was breathing heavily, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Stay the hell out of it, Molly." Remus put a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder and looked at the woman coldly. "Having seven children doesn't make you an expert on parenting, so keep your opinionated self out of other people's business. Worry about your own bloody son, who has also done the wrong thing today and stop blaming Sirius out of your own fear of incompetence." He turned to Sirius and murmured, "Let's go", before steering the animagus out of the living room.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said shakily, gesturing to the fireplace. Harry picked up his parcels and timidly entered, flooing back to their house. Remus and Sirius followed suit. The three of them stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Harry, can you please go to your room for a while?" Remus asked him gently. "Sirius will talk to you soon." The boy nodded and took his new owl upstairs, casting one last fearful look at his godfather before he left. Sirius marched over to the couch, kicking one of its legs and hurling a pillow aside before sitting down angrily. Remus sat next to him quietly.

Sirius looked at the ceiling, breathing hard. "Harry's a good kid, right?"

"Of course he is."

"Yeah I know he is. It's just…" Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Harry wouldn't be who he is without your guidance, Pads," Remus reassured him, patting him on the back. "You have done a great job of raising Harry. Anyone who has met him would say the same thing. He is kind, caring and smart without an inkling of arrogance. Exactly what Dumbledore wanted, hey?"

Sirius remembered the old man's words to him prior to Harry's adoption. "He is a special person," he murmured, staring broodingly at the carpet. "I wish I was half as wonderful as he is."

"Well there you go!" Remus pointed out. "You must have done something right."

"I've...I've done a good job of disciplining him though haven't I, Remus? I mean, I always find it hard to tell Harry off but she says that I'm not strict enough-"

"Just because something worked for her child, doesn't mean that it'll work for Harry. You know him far better than anyone else, Sirius. You know what to do in these situations." Sirius nodded, but Remus could still sense doubt in the man who, since that fateful night ten years ago, had fallen to doubting himself in many respects.

"I know that you've been doubting your parenting skills prior to today, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled darkly. "Believe me, I have made many a mistake over the past _ten years, _Moony." He mused over memories past. "There are days that I feel that just one error in judgment will haunt me for the rest of my life. I keep waiting for a big slip-up that will destroy everything."

"But nothing has happened thus far, has it?" Remus said softly. "Ten years ago you told me that you were terrified of screwing it all up. You thought that didn't know how to be a parent. Well I look at Harry now and all I see is this amazing child who has thrived on the unconditional love of his godfather. I can't think of any better environment to be nurtured in. Don't let the rigid opinions of Molly Weasley get to you."

Sirius suddenly felt a heavy load lift off him and he looked over at the werewolf. "You really told her off," he said with a hint of a grin.

Remus looked thoughtful and nodded "I most certainly did."

"How did it feel?"

"Pretty good, actually."

Sirius laughed, and then sighed. "She is a good mother though."

"And you're a good godfather," Remus replied with a smile. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"I just don't like people questioning my parenting skills."

"I don't think anyone does. They should remember that before they go flying off the handle."

Sirius nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. "I'd better go and speak to Harry. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"As long as you aren't making it."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs to Harry's room. Knocking on the door, he entered to find Harry sitting at the end of his bed. The snowy white owl was resting in a cage in the corner. The man stood before his godson with a stern expression.

"I am very disappointed in your behaviour today, Harry."

Harry stared at his feet uncomfortably. "I know."

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Harry looked up at him nervously. Sirius remained standing.

The animagus wasn't sure how to go about this. Privately, he could understand why Harry and Ron had tried to see what Hagrid was up to; after all, that is exactly what the Marauders would have done back in the day. But he knew that he couldn't be overly lenient about the whole situation. Harry had still disobeyed him, regardless of why he did it.

"The thing is that I can understand why you and Ron wanted to see what Hagrid was up to," Sirius said with a sigh. "Curiosity was also a shared trait that your father and I possessed. But that doesn't excuse our behaviour back then, and it doesn't excuse yours now."

This was the part Sirius had always found hard about raising Harry. He had always expected to be the 'cool' godfather who'd teach Harry to make his parent's lives a living hell; buying him his first firewhisky or mead, getting him rip roaring drunk and chuckling as he would throw up on James's shirt. He had wanted to regale Harry with stories of the Marauder's youths; their daring escapades, bold pranks and their blatant disregard for authority. But now he wasn't just his godfather or a friend. He was Harry's guardian and he had to remind himself of that time and time again. It was hard to lecture someone who resembled his deceased partner-in-crime so much.

"The thing that hurts me though is that you deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to stay with the Weasley's whilst I went with Remus to pick up something special for you. You promised me that you would and then you went behind my back, not only leaving Molly and Arthur but also without telling either of them. You were determined to follow Hagrid and you had no idea where he was going, he could have ended up ten blocks away, for all you knew. What if…" Sirius paused. "What if something had happened to you?"

"I know," Harry said quietly, but Sirius could see guilt and understanding in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I am angry because I care about you, Harry." He sat down next to his godson, who looked at him guiltily. "You know that I don't just tell you to do things for the sake of it. I do it because I care about your wellbeing and safety. OK?"

"I understand. I really am sorry."

"I know you are, and I forgive you." He sat down next to the boy, throwing his arm around his shoulders and kissing his head.

"Are you going to punish me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I have. Honestly."

"Then I think that we can forego punishment tonight." He smiled at Harry, ruffling his hair. Sirius knew deep down that he _was_ being lax this time, but there were less than two weeks left of the summer, and he wanted it to be pleasant. He held Harry at arms length. "If it happens again, I will take your broomstick and publish those cards and drawings all over Hogwarts."

Harry gulped. "I won't, I swear!"

"Good." Sirius got up and motioned to the owl in the corner. "Do you like her?"

"I love her!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Just have to think of a name now."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Sirius," Harry answered. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"That's a boys name, Harry."

"Really? You had me fooled otherwise. There go years of pondering your gender!"

Sirius shook his head, wondering when Harry had started to become as big a smart ass as him. "Dinnertime. Remus is here so no pizza; he got bad diarrhoea from it last time. Of course he denied it but the funky smell in the bottom floor toilet proved otherwise."

"Eww!" Harry laughed, shaking his head at his godfather. "Do you always have to be so gross?"

Sirius laughed. "You think that's gross? Oh, Remus has a quite a story to tell about _you _as a baby! Ask him at the dinner table." The two of them headed downstairs, feeling a lot happier.

"Harry?" Harry looked at his godfather and saw the same concerned expression he had seen at Diagon Alley earlier after fleeing Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Was everything OK at Ollivander's earlier? You looked really upset, and I thought you looked distressed when you sent Remus and I outside but I thought I'd be better off giving you some space. I hope I did the right thing, because if you had wanted me to stay-"

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed aside the nagging thought that had continued to bother him for the entire day. "No, Sirius," he assured him with a smile. It was just like his godfather to worry that he had somehow hurt Harry, and that Harry's pain was caused by Sirius's actions. "It just made me feel bad that it took so long to find a wand. I thought I must have been pretty stupid."

Sirius smiled in return. "The wand chooses the wizard, Pronglet. Remember that." He clapped his godson on the back and they began to discuss what they wanted for dinner and how they could sabotage Remus's meal without the werewolf noticing.

Yet in the back of Harry's mind, a comment continued to linger:

"_I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter…He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes – but great…"_

**I…I**

**PHEW! Chapter done and dusted. Again, don't forget to read and review!**

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Lupinesence: **Glad you're still enjoying it!

**TheWolfPatronus: **Thank you very much, and yes, the sugar cravings have subsided :P

**KatieBug1017: **I'm so glad you thought it was beautiful thanks for reading!

**Jammin287: **Sirius is one of my favourites too! It always annoyed the hell out of me that he never had a bigger role in Harry's life as well. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story

Also a big thank you to my anonymous reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6: So Long and Goodbye

**So it was my goal on Sunday to update this story by Tuesday night. Said aim went right out the window when my manager gave me the flick at the end of my shift on Tuesday. It's funny how we were getting along like a house on fire prior to me having a full blown seizure at work in January; since then, my boss did nothing but pick at me for stupid things and try to find ways to get rid of me, even making comments such as "Has your epilepsy affected your ability to remember or something?" Unfortunately, as I was still on probation, she simply told me that my product knowledge was nowhere near sufficient enough and sent me on my way with a sickly sweet "so-rry!" As such, this update has been written in between searching for a new job and writing a rather blunt letter to head office about said manager's attitude. "Unconditionally" is the one good thing about this shitty, shitty week. I really hope that this chapter is OK; I've tried hard considering everything that's been going on so please have mercy!**

**As with the previous chapters, I hope this is a decent mix of angst and humour. I feel that Harry's departure would hit Sirius pretty hard considering that Harry is basically his "only child", and being a godfather is in his mind, his only identity. ****Thank you again to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…wish I did so I could get out of the sinking quagmire also known as retail forever!**

CHAPTER SIX

SO LONG AND GOODBYE

"Just walk straight into it, Pronglet. Don't be scared that you'll crash into it, that's very important."

"Yeah, you don't want the muggles to see you smashing your teeth against the bricks. Pretty embarrassing."

"Don't be an idiot, Sirius."

"Alright, alright. You'll be fine, Harry. Off ya trot!"

Harry took a deep breath before breaking into a run; he had known beforehand what to do to get to Platform 9 ¾ but his godfather's sense of humour always managed to instil a small sense of worry in his mind. He sighed in relief when he found himself over the barrier and amongst the large crowd of Hogwarts students waiting for the express train.

He heard Sirius and Remus also enter the station behind him, Remus admonishing his godfather for his comments ("It would have served you right if _you _had broken your teeth, you moron!"). They made their way through the crowd in search of the Weasley family.

"Harry, over here!" The redheaded family waved them over. Molly and Sirius awkwardly acknowledged one another, their last meeting still rankling in their memories.

"Better help Harry get his stuff on board, hey Sirius?" Remus nudged him, sensing the tension in the air. Sirius nodded, happy to leave the mother of seven. The two men helped Harry lug his suitcase and his owl, now named Hedwig, to an empty compartment before disembarking the train to say their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Pronglet," Remus said with a smile, giving Harry a warm hug. He held the boy at arms length with a stern expression on his face, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Now behave yourself, young man. Whatever ideas Sirius has put in your head about maintaining the Marauder's legacy, you are best off ignoring him. If I hear of any pranks involving dungbombs let off in class, or mass toilet clogging's-"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever Remus says about displaying a sense of maturity, you are best off ignoring him. Any reputation the man had regarding his level of coolness was thanks to your father and I. Now get out of the way, you uptight loser." He pushed the glaring werewolf aside. Godfather and godson gazed at the other, both unwilling to say goodbye.

"Harry…." Sirius found himself incapable of speech. He gently touched Harry's cheek, looking tenderly into Harry's eyes. When did the little boy he used to carry on his shoulders suddenly grow up, ready to embark on this brand new adventure into a completely different world? Harry was gazing back at him; Sirius could see the excitement on his face, but there was also moisture developing in those bright green eyes. They knew that times were changing permanently for the both of them, though neither wanted to admit it.

He reached his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small package. "This is for you," he said, placing the item in Harry's hands. "It's a two-way mirror. Your father and I used them to talk to each other when we had separate detentions. If anything happens or you just want to say hello, just talk to me through it. No matter what, OK?" Harry nodded and pocketed it. The animagus pulled Harry towards him and held him firmly against his chest. Harry hugged him back tightly, knowing very well that it would be some time before he could hug his godfather again.

"I love you, Pronglet," Sirius murmured into his godson's hair.

"I love you too, Sirius," Harry replied. The sound of the train horn blaring suddenly shook them from their embrace. Sirius wiped his eyes and smiled at his godson.

"Have a great first term, and you let me know if Snivellus Snape gives you any trouble. I've got a whole pile of stink pellets with his name on it."

Harry grinned in response. "I'll bet you five galleons that you'll use them all up on Remus before I even get to the mirror." He quickly gave his godfather and Remus one last hug before running off to meet Ron at the train door. Sirius took a deep breath and tried to maintain some kind of self-control.

"You alright, Pads?" Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling sympathetically. Sirius forced a smile in return.

"No, but I will be." They both watched as the train began to take off, kids hanging out of the windows to wave goodbye to their parents. Sirius looked at the windows hopefully, waiting to see if Harry would be one of them. Sure enough, the bespectacled boy leaned out of a compartment window, flashing him a grin as he waved frantically.

"Don't let Remus move into my room!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the werewolf warningly.

Remus chuckled. "He is going to get a shock when he comes home for the Christmas holidays and finds his belongings have been donated to charity." The werewolf threw his arm around Sirius and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. However the animagus could register a trace of tears in the man's eyes also. "Come on, Padfoot. Do you want to get some lunch?"

Sirius only vaguely registered his words, too preoccupied by the train disappearing from his sight. "Thanks, Remus, but I think I'll stay here for a while.

Remus nodded with an understanding smile. "Do you want some company?" Sirius shook his head.

"I think I'd prefer to be alone actually." He forced another smile at his friend. "I'll be fine, Moony. You go." Remus did so, patting Sirius's shoulder again before taking off. The animagus sat on a nearby bench, lost in thought as parents began to disappear through the station barrier. He wondered how some of them could look so cheerful when they had just farewelled their children. He sat like that for some time before finally deciding to go home and do some paperwork in the hope it would take his mind off everything. With one last look at the empty train track, Sirius also disappeared through the station barrier, dreading the silence that was awaiting him at home.

**I…...I**

Harry watched the countryside slip past from his compartment window, a gloomy expression on his face. It was not as though he wasn't excited about finally going to Hogwarts; it had been his dream since the age of six. But over the past few months he had begun to realise that going away to school also meant leaving Sirius, the one person besides Ron that Harry considered his best friend, even though the man was also his guardian.

"Come on, 'Arry," Ron gulped down an enormous chunk of his pumpkin pasty before starting on a cauldron cake. Harry always wondered how Ron managed to get a word out when he was gorging himself senseless. "You'll see Sirius soon, Christmas holidays aren't that far away."

"I know," Harry admitted, staring at his chocolate frog card. A photo of Albus Dumbledore smiled at him from behind a silvery beard before disappearing. Feeling slightly more cheerful when he remembered the two-way mirror in his pocket, he devoured another chocolate frog with a considerable increase in appetite.

There was a knock on their compartment door and a round-faced, teary boy popped his head in. He looked around frantically.

"Have you seen a toad at all? I've lost him."

"No, sorry," Ron answered. The boy wailed.

"If you see him, please find me." He sniffled as he left.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?" asked Ron with a loud yawn. Harry agreed and they began a game which ended very quickly due to both Ron's skills and the fact that a card exploded in Harry's hand and left several painful burn marks all over his palm.

"I win! Last cauldron cake is mine!" Ron stated gleefully, grabbing the cake and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Not fair, you did something with that card."

"Hey it's not my fault you're too slow. That's the fifth time you've burnt your fingers when we've played-"

"_Excuse me_?"

Both boys turned to find a girl with bushy brown hair and long front teeth standing at the door, the round-faced boy beside her.

"I was asking whether anyone has seen a toad. Neville's lost his." She poked the boy next to her in a rather bossy manner.

"We haven't seen it since he came in here five minutes ago," Ron shot back, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. The girl paid no heed to him once again and pointed at Harry's scar.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I've read all about you of course, you're in several magical history books. I'm Hermione Granger." She looked across at Ron. "And who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," the redhead muttered in response.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said primly, before turning her attention back to Harry. "Have you been reading your textbooks? I've learnt them all off by heart, it's so fascinating. Coming from a non-magical family, I had no idea that witchcraft even existed before I received my Hogwarts letter. You two should tidy up after yourselves you know, you've made quite a mess in here. Well, come on then, Neville. We'd best keep looking." She jumped up from her seat and dragged the boy away.

Ron exhaled in relief when the compartment door slid shut again. Harry was also extremely thankful when Hermione finally took off with Neville once more. He had never met anyone as annoying as her.

"Uhh, Harry?" Ron gestured to the door again. Harry looked up and groaned; evidently Hermione had wasted no time in informing passer-by's of his presence on the train because a group of gawkers were peeping in, whispering excitedly to one another. A talk with Sirius the previous night suddenly entered his mind.

"_You're going to find that everyone is fascinated by you, Pronglet. Everyone will know who you are. Your arrival is going to be the most talked about topic in the Great Hall."_

Harry sighed and threw another chocolate frog wrapper aside. He didn't want the attention in the slightest. It had been bad enough when passer-by's had commented on his scar; now he would have to put up with an entire student body doing the same thing day in and day out. Ron frowned at the crowd and shook his head.

"You would think that people would have an inkling of decency."

"Great, just what I want. More people asking me how I killed Voldemort," Harry grumbled, deliberately looking anywhere but the onlookers. Ron winced as he always did when Harry said the dark lord's name but said nothing. The journey passed on in silence for a while; Harry was feeling too annoyed at the attention he knew he would receive for the rest of his Hogwarts career to engage in conversation, and Ron was too exhausted from eating to make an effort in return.

"Well, well, well."

Harry and Ron whipped around again at the sound of someone's voice. They both gritted their teeth when they realised who had entered their compartment. A pale boy with white-blonde hair and a self-satisfied smirk gracing his face stood before them, flanked by two thickset boys who seemed to act as his bodyguards.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. Unfortunately, they both knew the blonde boy, having previously met him in Diagon Alley some years ago. Malfoy hadn't changed much except to grow taller and, judging by the look on his face, even cockier.

"Bugger off," Ron hissed, clenching his teeth.

Draco pointed at the stash of assorted lollies and pasties on the seat. "Don't tell me that you bought all of those, Weasley. What did you have to sell to make that kind of money, your house?" His two stocky friends chortled.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy said offhandedly. He looked at Harry disdainfully. "You know, you really should rethink your choice in company, Potter. Hanging out with trash like the Weasley family has clearly rubbed off on you. Oh, are you planning on fighting us are you?" He gave a derisive snort as Harry and Ron stood at once. "

"I've told you before not to insult Ron's family, Malfoy," Harry snarled, raising his fists. The three cronies moved towards them menacingly.

"What's going on here?"

Hermione had entered the compartment again. She observed the scene before her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you fighting?" she asked in a severe tone. "You don't want to get into trouble do you? You'll be expelled before we even get there! Besides I've been up the front and the driver says that we're almost there so you'd all better get ready."

The five boys stared at her, united only in their disbelief at the bushy haired girls sheer audacity. Draco finally relented, clearly unwilling to get into trouble just before he arrived at school.

"Come on boys, we'd better get ready." He sneered at Harry and Ron. "We'll deal with you two some other time."

"Yeah right," Ron snorted as the trio left them, Crabbe and Goyle giving them one last growl before their departure. "I'll guarantee you that Malfoy sits back and let's those two trolls do the dirty work for him." He frowned at Hermione, who was still standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "Would you get out of here? We need to change."

"Fine," Hermione said with a sniff. "Oh, and you've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?" She marched out of the compartment with an upturned nose.

"Whatever house she's in," Ron muttered fervently, wiping his nose to remove the offending dirt. "_I _don't want to be in it."

**I…I**

It was early evening when Sirius finally arrived home, having spent many hours wandering aimlessly around the neighbourhood. Stepping through the doorway, he blinked in confusion at the tidiness of his surroundings; no muddy trainers thrown carelessly in the corner, no various knick knacks that he had picked up from Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. The only item that remained was Harry's broomstick, which the boy had been devastated to learn that he could not take it to Hogwarts. The house seemed as though it was devoid of life.

_"It's OK to worry about losing the ones you love, Sirius. I know you were taught otherwise but it's perfectly normal." _

It was true that he had been taught otherwise. His parents had never loved him, no matter how much he had wanted them to. He had found friendship in the Marauders when he had started school and for the first time in his life, Sirius had felt as though he belonged to a family. In spite of his seemingly confident exterior throughout his Hogwarts years, the animagus had held a secret fear that something would happen to destroy it all, and that he would lose his friends that he had grown to love as brothers. James's death had been a severe blow to his heart, eased only by the presence of baby Harry. Sirius had held on to Harry for so long that, now he was gone, he felt empty. Raising his godson was the most rewarding thing the animagus had ever done in life, and now it was as though he had lost his identity. He knew that he needed to pull himself together and remember that Harry wasn't that little baby anymore, but it was easier said than done.

Sirius sighed as he locked the front door, feeling as though he had aged by ten years since he had farewelled Harry at Kings Cross Station. Deciding that he needed a very strong glass of wine to calm his nerves, he made his way to the kitchen but was distracted by the large expanse of wall covered by an assortment of birthday cards and drawings. The animagus stared at the wall, completely entranced; eight years of memories were right there in front of him. He carefully pulled his favourite card from the wall, smiling at the front cover. Harry had been three years old when Sirius had revealed his animagus form, and had been obsessed with the fact for the rest of his early childhood. On his twenty-sixth birthday a couple of years later, Harry had proudly presented the man with a card he had made himself, complete with a lovely drawing of Padfoot chasing a terrified Remus around the kitchen. Sirius opened the card, gazing tenderly at the wonky message inscribed.

_I lov u, Padfoo._

Sirius took a deep breath, willing himself for the umpteenth time that day not to fall apart. But he couldn't stop the tears this time; he sank to the ground, sobbing desperately into his hand. The card fell limply to the floor, unheeded by the broken man who sat there for a long time, resting against the wall and pondering how he was going to make it through seven years of separation.

**I…I**

It was pitch black outside when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up at Hogsmeade station. Harry and Ron pulled on their robes, both feeling incredibly nervous about what awaited them when they arrived at Hogwarts. Making their way off the train, they stared around them in confusion as they were caught up in the large crowd of students filling the platform.

"Firs'-years! Over here!"

"Hi Hagrid!" Ron called cheerfully, grinning at the familiar hairy face that towered over everyone else.

"Hello, you two." Hagrid beamed at them. "All firs'-years follow me!"

Trying not to slip on the steep path, they followed Hagrid through the darkness, Neville sniffling as they went.

"Ooooh!" The unmistakeable sound of Hermione's voice filled the silence. The group looked up and stared in awe at the sight before them; a large black lake before a high mountain. Sitting atop the mountain was an enormous castle. Hagrid directed them to a fleet of boats sitting on the shore, and they set off across the lake.

"I'm starving," Ron mumbled as they passed a large cliff. "Hope dinner isn't too far away." The redhead's appetite couldn't be curbed by anything, not even the prospect of the imminent sorting.

Harry on the other hand, was feeling more nervous by the minute. As the castle drew ever closer, so too did what he felt was his impending doom. Any moment now he would be sitting before the school with the sorting hat on his head, waiting with bated breath to find out what house he would belong too. Sirius declared that he had nothing to worry about, that the sorting hat would know what a kind and brave person he was. However, as they made their way up the large flight of stairs (Neville clutching his just recovered toad for dear life), Harry felt anything _but _brave. All he wanted to do was make Sirius proud. But then he suddenly remembered another thing Sirius had said to him after his last nightmare.

_"You could go to Hogwarts, spend a summer in Australia, or even attempt to suffocate me for snoring and have to spend life sentence in Azkaban. I will always love you."_

Replaying this moment several times, Harry raised his head high and marched into the Entrance Hall with a determined look on his face. No matter what happened tonight, Sirius would still be proud of him. No matter what, his godfather believed in him.

That's what Remus always told him about Sirius's unconditional love.

**I…..I**

**Chapter is done, as well as my angry email to head office! Phew! Again I hope that this update is OK and I'm sure that the next one will be better once this week is completely over. ****Please don't forget to review, folks!**

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Lupinesence: **Yes as much as I do love the woman, she does forget her place when it comes to other people's affairs. Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

**Potter4life01:** I am so glad that you think I'm doing a good job! I'm doing my best to balance the three so it's reassuring to know that I'm succeeding so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

**PrincessofImagination: **Your reviews were the first thing I read when I woke up this morning and it made my day! It's readers like you that keep building up my confidence so thank you for your kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**nunachild98:** I had so much fun writing that argument that it almost felt therapeutic; should've enjoyed a glass of wine whilst I was at it! Yes, someone _does _have to stand up to Molly sometimes and it's not often enough in my opinion. So happy you enjoyed the chapter!

**stelladelnordxd:** Glad you're enjoying it and you liked Molly getting shut down for once! =) hope you like the next chapter

**Moony1972: **I'm so happy you think that there is a good balance of angst and humour, it has always been a concern of mine =) yes poor old Sirius didn't really have much time to mourn James at the time, did he? But, as you'll have read in chapter two, that grief is finally going to take hold of him when he finally has a moment of silence. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting Through Things

**Wow, I am so overwhelmed by the responses I have received from you guys so far! You have no idea how much your words brighten my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one :)****  
**

**Just letting you all know that I have published a one-shot today about Harry's early years. Give it a read if you like! **

**Disclaimer: ****Insert standard sad admission that I don't own Harry Potter**

CHAPTER SEVEN

SORTING THROUGH THINGS

"_So they'll call you forward and the teachers will run away and leave you on your own. Everyone will be watching you from an enormous amphitheatre, as they let a dragon loose on you."_

"_What!"_

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine. I have faith in your ability to beat a fully grown, fire breathing reptile."_

"_How am I supposed to fight a dragon? I can't even use my wand yet!"_

"_I'm kidding, Pronglet." Sirius grabbed his godson's shoulders and grinned at him. "If you're really worried, I'll tell you the truth; it's a hat. Just a hat."_

"_Are you kidding me? You nearly give me a heart attack then just calmly admit that it's actually a hat? You are a sick person."_

"_Gotta maintain the Hogwarts tradition of scaring first-years to death, Harry! You'll put on the hat, and it will sort you into the house that best represents you."_

"_Best represents me?" Harry had fallen silent. Panic had settled in his stomach and stayed there for the remainder of his last night at home. One unwelcome thought continued to play in his head._

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

"Granger, Hermione!"

Harry was brought back to reality by Professor McGonagall's sharp voice as she called the bushy-haired girl to the front. Hermione raced forward to the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed and jammed it excitedly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat decreed. She fairly skipped to the Gryffindor table with a delighted expression on her face.

"Great," Ron muttered beside him. The two boys watched as more students were sorted, both of them growing more nervous by the second. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head.

"Well, no surprises there, eh?" Harry whispered amid cheering from the Slytherin table. He shuffled apprehensively. Any moment now, he would be next...

"Potter, Harry!"

The Hall seemed to erupt in whispers as students stood to catch a glimpse of the boy-who-lived. Harry marched to the Sorting Hat, determinedly ignoring the hissing and commotion from the students, and sat on the stool. He placed the hat on his head, trying to stop his shaking legs.

"Hmm…" The Sorting Hat murmured in his ear. "Very difficult. Plenty of courage, lots of talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. Very difficult indeed…"

Harry felt his heart stop. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." He silently begged the hat.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry had never felt more relieved in his life and he quickly took off the hat and shakily made his way to the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted with ten times the enthusiasm of any other student. He crossed his fingers as Ron approached the hat, his face a pale green colour. Both boys were elated when the redhead was also sorted into Gryffindor and they sat next to each other, breathing heavily from the emotional ordeal.

The Hall fell silent as Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and proclaimed that feast be served. He glanced at Harry and gave him a small wink; Harry smiled back in return. He had met the professor a couple of times throughout his childhood, but he still felt quite nervous around the headmaster. Apparently when he was four, he had accidentally hit the man on the head with his toy broomstick when the Professor had visited their house. Harry was still embarrassed about this story.

As they chowed down on steak and potatoes, Harry looked at the High Table. He waved at Hagrid who gave him a thumbs up and guzzled from his goblet with such fervour he spilt wine on his beard. Across from the enormous man, a pallid young man with an absurd turban jammed on his head was chatting with an unpleasant looking person that Harry knew immediately to be Severus Snape. The Potions Master had very greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. He could hear his godfather's description of the man in his head; _"He looks like an overgrown vulture drowning in grease."_

Professor Snape suddenly looked at Harry from behind the other man's turban and gave him a look of pure loathing. A sharp pain suddenly shot through Harry's scar and he clapped his forehead, wincing.

Ron looked at him worriedly. "Is you scar hurting?"

"Sshh!" Harry hissed quietly, looking around him. He didn't want anyone asking questions about his scar; he was sure he'd be receiving enough attention about it for the next few weeks anyway. Glancing at the High Table one last time, he began to chomp down a chocolate éclair, still distracted by the sudden pain in his scar, and the look of hatred on the Potion Master's face.

After the rest of the desserts vanished, Dumbledore got to his feet once more, beaming at them all.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements." Harry, who was suddenly feeling very tired indeed, paid little attention to the messages and began to think longingly of his bed waiting for him. Oh he was so sleepy…

"And finally, I must tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry looked up at that, raising his eyebrows. He glanced at Percy, who was sitting next to him. "Is he serious?"

"Must be," the prefect answered, frowning at Dumbledore. "I have no idea why. I do think he might have told us prefects though." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes; it never ceased to amaze him how Percy seemed to possess a sense of self-importance in every situation, even when dealing with one of the greatest wizards of all time.

**I…..I**

_*Earlier that night*_

Sirius was still sitting against the wall a couple of hours after his arrival home. He found himself drifting off as exhaustion took hold of him and he let his head fall back. It was pitch black in the house, and he couldn't muster the energy to get up. _Just a couple of minutes and I'll go to bed_…

CRACK!

Sirius jumped at the unexpected sound of Remus apparating in the hallway. He heard the werewolf mutter "Lumos" and his friend was looking down at him, his lit wand revealing an understanding smile.

"I thought you'd like some company." He tilted his head to acknowledge the bags in his arms. "I also come bearing supplies. Greasy takeaway and mead; a winning combination!"

"What did you do, buy an entire takeout menu?" Sirius asked, leading the way to the living room. Although he had needed his solitude earlier in the day, he was extremely grateful that Remus was there now. Solitude during the night was far different than in the daytime.

"There is only one thing that you care about more than Harry, Padfoot, and that is food," Remus answered, dropping his parcels on the lounge. "Following that there is sleep, quidditch, work, muggle girls in bikinis, dungbombs, and then, finally, there's me."

"You know me well, my friend. But you are definitely more important than the rest…maybe not the muggle girls bit, but you're still up there." The two marauders laughed and sat on the living room floor to eat.

"This is exactly like old times," Sirius said, opening a box of fried chicken and hungrily breathing in the scent. He looked at the field of greasy takeaway that surrounded them. "Do you have any idea how sick we are going to be by the end of this?"

"Says the man who used to eat a whole chicken and ten sausages in one sitting," Remus reminded him, opening two bottles of mead and handing him one. "Clean up duty for whoever loses this round?"

Sirius smirked. "You're on!" In the spirit of their school days, they both downed their bottles, waiting silently. Finally, Remus let out an enormous burp but was ousted when Sirius belched so loudly it echoed throughout the house.

"Remember when we gave Peter a tankard of butterbeer in fourth year and pretended it was mead?" Remus reminisced, shaking his head. "He actually believed us."

Sirius snorted through mouthfuls of a chicken wing. "The idiot pretended to be drunk for the rest of the trip. James kept egging him on, just for laughs." They both fell silent; it had been years since either of them had mentioned Peter in general conversation.

"Do you remember-" Remus took an enormous bite out of his burger, and swallowed it with great difficulty. "Do you remember that time you and James snuck into the Hogs Head and managed to get all those bottles of firewhisky?"

Sirius laughed, cringing at the memory. "I have never been that sick in my life. You threw up all over yourself."

"James walked right into the dorm door, remember?" Remus grinned. "Smashed his nose and everything. You healed him yourself so Madam Pomfrey couldn't find out we'd been drinking."

"He's bloody lucky I didn't end up eviscerating him," Sirius said with a chuckle. "I stuck my wand in his eye before I even healed him." He leant against the couch and took a swig from his bottle, staring broodingly at the wall. "He should have been there today."

"I know," Remus agreed softly. He also rested against the couch, staring absently at the carpet. "He would have been so proud. Lily too."

"It's not fair," Sirius groaned in frustration. "How could someone rob two wonderful people of the joy of parenthood? They missed out on every moment of Harry's life, when…" He closed his mouth before he disclosed his secret guilt.

"When you've seen them all?" Remus finished with a knowing look in his eyes. He patted Sirius's shoulder. "You don't have to feel bad about that, Padfoot."

"It shouldn't have been me there at King's Cross station today," Sirius murmured ruefully, looking determinedly at his knees. "James should have been the one saying goodbye. He was Harry's fa-" He quickly stopped himself again.

Remus sighed. They had had this discussion many times over the past ten years. "Sirius, when are you going to admit that you think of Harry as a son?"

"He has a father, Remus." Sirius glanced at the bookshelf, where a photo of Harry and James sat. James was holding Harry and spinning them both around in a circle; the baby was giggling madly, a wide smile on his face. The photo had been taken just before the Potter's were forced to go into hiding. Another stab of guilt pierced the animagus's heart, as it always did when Sirius looked at the picture. James had loved his son with every fibre of his being. He had so many plans for his future, and had been so excited to see every significant moment in Harry's life. But then he died and Sirius was the one who got to witness them all.

"You're suffering from survivors guilt, Sirius." Remus looked at him intently. "You still blame yourself for Lily and James's death, so you feel guilty that you're here to be witness to these moments. You don't want to admit that you see Harry as more than your godson because you somehow believe that is disloyal to James. You don't have to feel guilty about your feelings, just like you shouldn't keep blaming yourself for his death. You've been Harry's guardian for ten years; of course your relationship is going to be deeper than it would have been otherwise."

Sirius shrugged half-heartedly. In spite of Remus's words, he still couldn't allow himself to embrace his feelings. It _was _disloyal and selfish of him to view Harry as his own creation, hence why he kept his yearnings a secret. However, the werewolf could always see through him as though Sirius was completely transparent. The animagus buried his emotions once again; he had learnt long ago that dwelling on the issue made matters ten times worse.

"Moony." Sirius looked at his best friend with grateful eyes. "I really want to thank you. For everything you've done. You've been a rock since Lily and James passed, and I could never have done this without you. You've kept me afloat when I would have otherwise drowned."

Remus smiled at him. "No worries, mate. Marauder's honour, remember?" They clinked their bottles together in tribute to their fallen friend, and drank in silence for some time.

**I…I**

Harry's legs felt like lead, as the Gryffindor first-years were lead by Percy to their common room. It seemed to take hours to make their way through an abundance of hidden doorways and tapestries, and he was sure that he wouldn't remember the path in the slightest by tomorrow morning.

They kept trudging along, trying to ignore Hermione's constant commentary (_"The people in the portraits can visit any other portrait they want, even if there is two of their paintings in separate locations. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."_) Finally, they stopped in front of a large portrait in which an equally large woman in a pink silk dress sat.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Caput Draconis_." Percy answered pompously. He led them into the common room and directed them to their dormitories.

Ron collapsed into his bed straight away, his snores filling the room almost immediately. Harry, in spite of his exhaustion, was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. He sat on the side of his bed, staring at his feet and willing himself to stay awake. Falling asleep meant dreaming, dreams could turn into nightmares and nightmares would result in him screaming and crying out for his godfather. Harry shuddered at the thought of experiencing one of his bad dreams in front of his fellow dorm mates, and wished that he was back at home where Sirius's room was just around the corner.

He glanced at his watch; it was eleven o'clock. Would Sirius still be awake? The young boy pulled his mirror out hesitantly, hoping that he wasn't going to rouse his godfather from his bed. Harry looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

"Sirius?"

**I…..I**

Sirius finally made his way upstairs and collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. Remus had fallen asleep on the couch some time ago (Sirius had littered his sleeping form with empty fried chicken boxes and discarded pickles from their burgers). With his friend asleep and Harry making his way to his new dormitory at Hogwarts, the animagus felt the silence wash over him once more. He fought the urge to check Harry's bedroom, reminding himself that the boy wasn't there to check up on. The world seemed very empty in the darkness of the night.

"Sirius?"

Sirius jumped at the sound of his godson's voice. He hastily grabbed the mirror from his bedside table and beamed at the bespectacled boy in front of him.

"Harry," he said warmly, as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "How are you? Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Harry bit his lip, and grinned at his godfather. "I got into Gryffindor!"

"That's fantastic, Pronglet! I'm so proud of you!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning back at him. He paused when a flicker of nervousness seemed to shadow Harry's face, but within the seconds the boy was back to his normal self.

"You've got sauce on your face," Harry pointed out. He suddenly looked suspicious. "You didn't get Luigi's for dinner, did you?"

Sirius shook his head in mock fear. "No, I swear! Remus brought over an entire selection of greasy food. I am about to slip into a food coma. You may not see me alive again. Don't grieve for me, just bury me in a sea of chicken wings-"

"Good, because if I can't eat pizza, you can't either."

"I love that my inevitable death isn't of any concern to you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You over indulge on fried chicken practically four times a week, Sirius."

"Yes, I really do need to eat better. Maybe I should learn to cook my own meals?"

"OK, this really WILL be the last time I see you alive then." They both laughed, each feeling secretly relieved that their bond hadn't changed since that morning.

"I can't sleep," Harry said quietly.

"Neither can I," Sirius admitted. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. Even though it had been such a long day, he couldn't switch his thoughts off. "Remus is fast asleep, covered in left-overs. I'm slightly worried he's going to wake in the middle of the night and have his revenge."

"Ron's snoring," his godson grumbled, pointing next to him. Even through the mirror, Sirius could hear the low rumbling of thunder that clearly belonged to the freckly redhead.

"And you thought I was bad!" Sirius said with a chuckle, lying against his pillows. Harry also sank into his bed, grinning at him.

"No, your snoring is truly one of a kind. Why don't you snuggle up to Remus one night, and he can tell you himself?"

Sirius shuddered. "_Not_ a good thought." He looked at his godson closely. "You're worried that you're going to have a nightmare, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"What?" Harry shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine. It's just a completely different atmosphere. I'm not used to going to bed and not having to double check that my godfather hasn't stuck a dungbomb or a flobberworm under my pillow."

"Harry?" Sirius persisted with knowing eyes. Harry went pink and he looked away in embarrassment.

"I just don't want to have one _here_, Sirius," he mumbled, glancing beside him as though to check if anyone was awake. "It's bad enough that everyone keeps staring at me already. I don't want to give them another reason to point at me."

Sirius nodded sympathetically. "I know, Pronglet."

Harry shrugged self-consciously. "I'm just a bit…I don't know. I'm just so used to going to you when I have a nightmare. You were always there." He finally looked at his godfather; Sirius could see he was trying to blink back tears. "I guess that's something I need to get used to, but it's just…different."

Sirius took a deep breath. It was things like this that had made him dread Harry's departure to school, knowing that he couldn't be there to protect and comfort his godson when he needed it. He couldn't just go running to Harry's room at the sound of his screams, and he couldn't be by his side until he drifted back off again. It was this knowledge that made the separation so hard.

"Prop the mirror up on your bedside table," Sirius instructed. He may not have been able to be with Harry physically, but this was the next best thing. "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep."

"You don't have to, Sirius," Harry said quickly. The animagus shook his head.

"I don't mind at all. It'll stop me from compulsively checking your room every five minutes." He smiled as Harry's eyes began to droop wearily. "Go to sleep, mate. I'll be right here."

"Thank you," Harry murmured sleepily, smiling at his godfather one last time before closing his eyes. "I miss you…" Within a few moments, he had drifted off to sleep.

Sirius stared at Harry's reflection and gently touched his godson's sleeping face as though he was right there in front of him. He sat watching over him for a long time.

"I miss you too, Pronglet."

**I…..I**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review!**

**TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS**

**TheWolfPatronus: **Yes, I have a couple of possible plans for the inclusion of the marauders map. I'm just not sure when I want to include it…as this is going to be a series, I'm tossing up whether I will leave it until Harry's third year or possibly introduce it earlier. I'll see where the road leads me! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter

**Lupinesence: **So glad you enjoyed it, and you sympathised with poor old Sirius! Yes the man definitely needs something to take his mind off his loneliness, and who knows, pranking our favourite werewolf nonstop may just be the ticket =P thank you for reviewing and stay tuned!

**Katiek121: **I am so happy that you think Harry and Sirius's relationship is cute, teehee. I always thought that they would be extremely close had things gone differently. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope that you enjoy the chapters to come!

**Sunshine72: **Yes poor old Sirius is going to have to adjust to his new circumstances; it's a big change for him. Glad you enjoyed it!

**ladilyn: **It's a bit different where I am (I'm an Aussie), but there's still some similarities. Hopefully I find a new job soon where the manager has an ounce of common decency. And yes, Hermione royally peeved me off at the start of the Philosopher's Stone and did so at other times throughout the series. I'm glad you thought I did a good job and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter

**Jovigirl12:** I'm happy you thought I got the balance right. I do like the woman immensely but her attitude does annoy me greatly when it comes to doling out advice to others. Yes, Harry indeed has a fear of disappointing Sirius which leads to an instant regret of his actions when he does something wrong. I could never see Sirius using the same techniques as Molly either, so I'm glad you thought so as well. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Pottergirl3333: **Glad you're enjoying it thus far! Thank you for reading

**Merlinsaprentice: **That is such a huge compliment! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to love my story

**Also a big thankyou to my guest reviewers, and to those that are following the story. Stay tuned for the next update, which should be out by the end of the week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Grudges and Packages

**You guys have no idea how much your comments mean to me. With everything going wrong at the moment, this is a huge pick me up so thank you :) I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter so I hope you're all OK with it, and that it's not garbage. This is more a Harry-centred chapter, but there will be plenty more Sirius/Harry/Remus bonding to come.**

**A quick note to let you know that Snape may seem even nastier than normal in this chapter; this is intended due to the circumstances and will make sense down the track**

**Also, don't forget to give my new one-shot "Unconditionally: The Good, the Bad and Our Choices" a read. It provides an insight into Harry's earlier years.**

**On with the story and I really hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which saddens me greatly, blah blah**

CHAPTER EIGHT

GRUDGES AND PACKAGES

Friday found Harry and Ron making their way down from the Gryffindor Common Room to have breakfast. Dodging a vanishing step on a staircase and ignoring a trick door on the left side of a corridor, they both hoped that they'd accomplish an uneventful trip to the Great Hall for the first time that week

"Potions this afternoon," Ron said, glancing at their timetable as they walked. "So that means we have to spend the last lesson of the day with Malfoy AND Snape."

"At least we've got tea with Hagrid to look forward – LOOK OUT!"

The two boys ducked as water balloons were hurled in their direction. Ron, who had not been quick enough, was drenched from head to toe. They both glared at the resident poltergeist, who had made a nuisance of himself since their first morning at Hogwarts, and was currently sitting in the air with a wicked grin on his face.

"Bugger off, Peeves!" Ron shouted, shaking his head in an effort to dry off.

"Time to wet the Weasel!" the poltergeist cackled, taking aim once more. The two boys dodged the next balloon and hurried down the corridor, leaving Peeves to fire at a group of screaming third year girls.

"Fred and George said that Snape's a piece of work," Ron said darkly as they double-checked that the poltergeist hadn't followed them. "Apparently he doesn't like anyone who isn't in Slytherin." He stopped as a gaggle of students walked passed, pointing at Harry's face and whispering.

"Sirius hates him as well," said Harry, pointedly ignoring the onlookers. "He calls him Snivellus all the time. Watch it!" Both boys hid behind a coat of armour; they had accidentally walked across a freshly polished patch of tiles. They waited with bated breath as Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, appeared seemingly out of nowhere, accompanied by his scrawny cat Mrs Norris, who usually patrolled the corridors alone.

"What would I give to kick that cat where the sun doesn't shine," Ron muttered, as Filch and Mrs Norris prowled away. Breathing a sigh of relief, they continued their journey to breakfast feeling relatively happy, as nothing had gone drastically wrong that morning.

**I…..I**

That afternoon the first-years made their way down to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. The Gryffindor's waited nervously for the arrival of the Potions Master. Neville in particular, looked terrified at the prospect of an hour and a half with the Head of Slytherin house, and he let out a frightened yelp when the classroom door opened and they were beckoned inside.

Professor Snape stood before them at the front of the classroom. With his long, greasy black hair and his tall thin body garbed in all black robes, he resembled an oversized bat that was scoping out its prey. He took the register, observing each student with narrowed eyes as they were called.

"Ah yes, here he is," Snape said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Harry stared at him. He could hear the Slytherin's sniggering behind their hands. The Potions Master glowered at him through cold black eyes, as though he wanted nothing more than to drown Harry in one of the cauldrons. The Professor tore his eyes from the bespectacled boy and eyed the class intimidatingly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said in a whisper that sent a shiver down their spines. "I find it doubtful that there are many of you who can appreciate the beauty of this. Nonetheless, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – as long as you aren't the ignoramuses that I usually have the displeasure of teaching in this dungeon." He gazed at Neville, who gulped and looked at him fearfully.

"Well then, Mr Potter," said Snape abruptly, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows at the boy. "You are renowned far and wide for what is on your head. Perhaps we should test what's inside of it as well? What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air immediately. Harry stared at him, completely stumped. "I don't know sir."

Snape sneered at him. "I assumed as much." He continued to bombard Harry with questions regarding potion making that Harry, and he was sure no one else in the class besides Hermione, knew. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well, fame clearly_ isn't_ everything, is it?" Snape smirked. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry took a deep breath, and prepared to admit once more that he didn't know and for Snape to dub him an ignoramus. But then his godfather's voice entered his mind.

"_Don't let Snivellus give you any trouble, Pronglet."_

Harry looked up at Snape with a smirk of his own. "I don't know, sir." He pointed at Hermione, who was now standing on her seat, reaching her hand up as high as she could. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you ask her?"

There were sniggers from the Gryffindor's in the classroom; Seamus winked at him from his cauldron. Snape, on the other hand, was livid.

"Clearly arrogance runs in the family," he remarked coldly. He turned an irritated eye to Hermione who was now practically dancing as she held her hand up eagerly. "Sit down, you silly little girl." Hermione fell to her seat immediately, blushing in embarrassment. Snape fixed his stare on Harry once more. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong that it is labelled the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar stone is removed from a goat's stomach and will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are from the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. One point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr Potter. Your attempt at humour proves only what a contemptibly imbecilic person you are."

Harry stared in disbelief as the Potions Master swept past him, snapping out instructions for a simple boil curative potion. It was very hard to concentrate when Snape's shadow was towering over him, taking pleasure in faulting every movement he made, as Draco chortled from the other side of the class. It was evident that the only person who could do no wrong in Snape's eyes was Malfoy.

BANG!

The entire class jumped as an enormous acid green cloud of smoke filled the dungeon, and they turned in the direction of Neville, who had somehow melted Seamus's cauldron into a thick, twisted blob. Whilst the rest of the class had scurried to stand on their stools, Neville had been drenched in the potion and was now whimpering in agony as large red boils erupted all over his skin.

"You idiotic boy!" Snape snarled, cleaning up the mess and standing over Neville with a menacing look in his eyes. "Go to the hospital wing!" He turned to Harry.

"Another point lost for Gryffindor, Potter. Perhaps if you had spent less time messing up your hair and more time helping your classmate, he wouldn't have injured himself!"

_What_? _Messing up my hair?_ Harry started to argue, but Ron kicked him warningly. With an angry sigh, he continued to work on his potion, knowing that Snape would find some other problem with it before the lesson was out. Sirius and Remus had warned him that the professor would dislike him, but he had not realised how much the man loathed him.

"Cheer up, Harry," Ron said as they left the dungeon an hour later. "Snape takes points off everyone. Fred and George are always in trouble."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled half-heartedly. They made their way up to the Entrance Hall and out into the castle grounds.

"Harry!"

The boys turned around to find Sirius walking over to them, smiling widely.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked excitedly, running up and giving his godfather a big hug, which Sirius happily returned.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore about something, and thought I'd come and see how my favourite godson is doing," he answered, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"I'm your _only _godson, Sirius," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"It's the sentiment that counts." The animagus grinned at the two boys. "So how are you both? Wreaked havoc on this place yet?" He frowned as Harry's face fell. "What's wrong, Pronglet?"

"I just had my first lesson with Snape," Harry replied glumly. He looked at Sirius unhappily. "I lost two house points for Gryffindor."

Sirius groaned. "What was the slimy git's excuse?"

Harry told him the whole story. His godfather grinned when he heard Harry's smart-ass response to Snape's question. "You did your father and I proud with that one." His grin faltered when he noticed that Harry was still looking upset. Sirius knew what was bothering him. His godson always worried about disappointing those around him.

"Don't worry about it, Pronglet." Sirius put his arm around Harry and gave him an encouraging hug. "You wouldn't believe how many points your father and I lost when we were here, and we always managed to get them back. Two points is nothing compared to the monumental incidents we were involved in. Just try and stay away from the overgrown bat as much as possible, and focus on your other classes. Snape is a git to everyone who isn't in Slytherin."

"But he really seems to _hate _me," Harry persisted, looking miserably at the Great Lake where the Giant Squid was lazily basking in the sun. "He just kept lurking in the shadows, waiting for me to slip up. He said that I'm just an imbecile, and arrogance clearly runs in the family."

Sirius clenched his teeth. He glanced at the castle, an ominous flash in his eyes before directing his attention back to his godson. "Don't listen to a word he says, Harry. You are not dumb or arrogant, and you have never used your fame as a means of getting through life. He is just a miserable twit."

"See, told you," Ron punched Harry in the arm reassuringly. "He's just a jerk."

"And how! So where are you boys off to now?" Sirius asked, attempting to take Harry's mind off Snape for the moment.

"Hagrid's invited us over for tea," his godson answered, looking slightly more cheerful.

"Well have fun then," Sirius said with a smile. "If he offers you a rock cake, just pretend to nibble on it and roll it under the table for Fang to munch on. Those cakes can't be consumed by any normal human being." He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at him earnestly. "Seriously, Pronglet, don't stress. Snivellus is a right git, through and through."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, smiling in return. He looked at his godfather curiously. "What do you need to see Dumbledore about?"

"None of your concern, my dear boy. Curiosity killed the cat, you know!"

"Could it kill Mrs Norris?" asked Ron eagerly.

"If only," Sirius said with a grin. "Surely by now, she's lost some of her nine lives." He hugged his godson one last time. "Go and see Hagrid. I'll talk to you later tonight, if you like?"

"Yeah!" Harry returned the hug before taking off with Ron. With a set face, Sirius turned towards the castle and marched up the stone steps with a determined air.

"_Imbecilic celebrity, huh?" _He thought furiously. _We'll just see about that."_

**I…..I**

Sirius had once said that he'd never known anyone as chronically curious as his godson. When he was four years old, Harry had complained to Remus about his godfather's loud snoring. The werewolf had chuckled and told him that Sirius was trumpeting from his nose. Harry, fascinated by this idea, had snuck into his godfather's room that night and pulled the man's nostrils up with a fork, determined to locate said trumpets. He was always inquisitive and determined to solve any mystery, hence why he and Ron had so readily followed Hagrid out of the Leaky Cauldron to find out what he was up to. Both had been grievously disappointed when they had not uncovered the reason behind Hagrid's "top secret Hogwarts business."

So when Harry found an article in the _Daily Prophet_ regarding a break in at Gringotts on the same day as their Diagon Alley visit, he was more than intrigued.

"Hagrid?" He pointed at the article. "That Gringotts break in happened the same day we were there. You went to Gringotts, didn't you? Do you know what happened?"

Hagrid dropped his plate of rock cakes. "No, I don't!" The enormous man leant down and cleaned up the broken china, grumbling. Harry continued to peruse the article; the vault had been emptied earlier that day prior to the break in...

"Here, have a cake." Hagrid hastily stuffed one in Harry's hand, who cautiously took a bite. He agreed wholeheartedly with his godfather about Hagrid's cooking; he could feel his back teeth crackle ominously. As soon as the man's back when turned, he deftly rolled the hard lump of dough underneath the table, where Fang, Hagrid's massive black boarhound, happily chomped it down.

"Reckon Mrs Norris will eat these?" Ron asked hopefully, as they made their way back up to the castle later on, laden with rock cakes. Harry's mind was still on the article.

"Hagrid had secret business at Gringotts that day, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Ron said dolefully. "I have never seen my mum that angry in all my life." The redhead began talking wistfully of the dinner waiting for them in the Great Hall, completely unnoticed by the bespectacled boy beside him, who had only one thought on his mind.

_What was in that package?_

**I...I**

"Hmmm."

Sirius watched the elderly Headmaster tent his fingers, looking thoughtful. There was a mournful melody from the corner of the room as Fawkes readied himself to once again burst into flames. Dumbledore gazed at the animagus meditatively.

"Has he had any bad dreams since?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, it was a one-off incident on his birthday. But he's scared that it will happen again here."

"Unwilling to draw further attention to himself, I'm sure. There was no way he could have been prepared for the mass explosion of attention he would be receiving when he arrived here."

"When he heard a woman scream…" Sirius looked pensively at Dumbledore. "Could it have been…you know…his mother?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It is possible, and I believe it is quite probable."

"So what does the rest of it mean?"

"Dreams are very personal experiences. I am loath to try and decipher them; working with our Divination professor for several years has certainly not helped. The dark forest and the doe – perhaps they are relevant, or perhaps they are not. Alas, I cannot answer that riddle. However as I have said to you before, I have not a doubt that the flash of green light and the high, cold laughter is a recollection of Voldemort's downfall. And considering the quick succession of these moments; the cold laughter, the new addition of a woman's scream and then the green light," Dumbledore placed his hands under his chin, his arms resting against the desk, "it is highly likely that Harry heard Lily's last seconds alive."

Sirius swallowed, feeling as though the air had been completely drawn from his lungs. "Why is he hearing this now?" he murmured, putting his head in his hands.

"I have a theory, but I am still uncertain. This is a new development. I will meditate on this and talk to you soon when I have some answers-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ah, Severus! Come on in." Sirius tensed as the unmistakeable sound of swishing robes entered the room. He turned in his chair and scowled at the thin, greasy-haired man standing before him.

"Black," Snape acknowledged coldly. The animagus nodded stiffly in return. The Potions Professor turned his gaze toward Dumbledore. "I apologise for interrupting, Albus. I can come back later?"

"No it's fine, Severus. Sirius and I were just finishing up." The elderly man bowed his head at the animagus. "Thank you for informing me of these changes. Be sure to let me know if these nightmares keep occurring."

"Dear me, Black. A grown man running to tell another adult that he had a nightmare? Do you want a teddy bear to cuddle as well?" Snape remarked with a sneer.

"It is not Sirius that we are speaking of," Dumbledore interjected before Sirius could snap back. "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss before you go?"

"Actually, since you're here, Snivellus." The animagus rose to his feet and stood in front of the Potions Master; he was rather taller than Snape and he looked down at the sallow face with a threatening look in his eyes. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't give a rat's ass that you'd love to see me suffer a slow and gruesome death. Be an adult and don't take your issues with James and I out on Harry. He hasn't done anything to you."

"How touching," Snape said snidely. Sirius could see him grasping his wand in his pocket. "But I can assure you that my treatment of Potter was completely unbiased. It is not my fault that the boy is far too dim-witted to follow simple instructions. He clearly intends to get through life by feeding off his own arrogance, although I suppose it's only natural that he takes after his father-" He was stopped short by Sirius clenching his robes in his fists.

"Enough!"

Both of them turned quickly to find Dumbledore had also risen from his seat and was eyeing them sternly. "I will not tolerate such childish behaviour in my office. You are _both _adults now, and it is high time that you started acting as such. Now shake hands." The two men shot each other looks of deepest loathing before shaking hands forcefully as though they were trying to break the other's fingers.

"Thank you for your time, Albus," Sirius said, in a courteous tone that was rather forced. "I shall let you know of any changes." He gathered his cloak and made to leave, but stopped as he passed the greasy haired man smirking at him.

"Watch it," he growled in Snape's ear.

"Likewise," the Potions Master hissed. They glared at each other one last time, before Sirius exited the office, kicking the gargoyle on his way out.

**I…..I**

**Eighth chapter done and dusted! I hope you all enjoyed the latest instalment, and please don't forget to review!**

**TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:**

**Ally Hope: **Thank you my dear! Glad you're enjoying it thus far

**Alex: **Yes I've always loved the father figure - son chemistry between Sirius and Harry as well. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Lupinesence: **Glad you enjoyed it! Remus always seems to know when Sirius needs someone to talk to that werewolf is very knowledgeable! I'm so happy you are still enjoying it all and I hope you liked this chapter

**RosieeWeebb: **Your review has just made my day! I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story enough to forget going to uni (I have been guilty of this many times over the years =P) Sirius and Remus are just going to stay really good friends (although I do love the Sirius/Remus pairing in slash fics as well). Thank you for your lovely review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Also a big thank you to my anonymous reviewers as well; your comments are very much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Just a Bit of Fun

**Yes, so my original plan was to post this by last Wednesday night…oops. My sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting, and an enormous thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! Here is a long chapter as a peace offering.**

**Inspiration for Remus's situation in this chapter stems from my own personal circumstances; I have always been able to empathise with our favourite werewolf regarding prejudice in the workforce so I figured he and I both needed to enjoy a little revenge hehe.**

**I would also like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that this isn't a complete AU rendition of the books; while there will be some big changes in certain parts, this does follow canon in most respects. If you do not like this idea, I advise you again to stop reading to avoid disappointment for your sake :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. Must you inflict the pain of this knowledge on me every chapter?**

CHAPTER NINE

IT'S JUST A BIT OF FUN

Sirius had once told Harry that he was more coordinated in the air than he was on his feet. Apparently he learned to fly his toy broomstick before he even learnt to walk, a fact that pleased his godfather immensely as he had been the one to purchase the broomstick for his first birthday. Harry had been told many times how he had driven James nuts as he had a habit of flying around the house when his parents forgot to put the toy out of reach.

Now, as Harry stood with his fellow first years stood outside the castle waiting for their first flying lesson, he realised just how much he had missed being in the air.

They looked up as their flying instructor Madam Hooch approached the group, her yellow eyes gazing at them sternly.

"Well, on with it then!" she barked. "Stand by a broomstick and say up!"

"Up!" they shouted. Harry felt invigorated at the familiar feeling of the broomstick in his hand and couldn't wait to kick off the ground.

"When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground. Rise a few feet and come back down. Mr Longbottom, _what are you doing_?"

For Neville, in his nervous state, had pushed off before Madam Hooch had even blown the whistle. The group watched as he rose higher and higher before he slipped off the broom and fell with a nasty crack as he hit the ground. His Remembrall, a gift from his grandmother in a bid to counteract his forgetfulness, fell out of his pocket and rolled away. Madam Hooch bent over him, tutting as she touched his arm.

"Broken wrist," she said, shaking her head. "Come on boy, we're going to the hospital wing. The rest of you stay here and do not touch your broomsticks or your education at this school will be cut short." She took off with Neville, who was whimpering at the pain.

"Pfft," Malfoy snorted. "Of course he fell, the great lump. I don't think any broomstick could support his weight." The Slytherins chortled. Malfoy walked over to where Neville had fallen.

"Look what we have here!" The blonde boy had picked up the Remembrall. "Don't suppose Neville will miss this?"

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said coldly, clenching his fists. The group looked between the two boys warily.

Malfoy smirked. "No, I think we should leave it somewhere he can't reach. How about…up a tree? I for one would like to see him try and get up a tree without injuring himself. He could certainly use the exercise." He grabbed his broomstick and kicked off, waving the Remembrall tauntingly.

Blood rushing to his ears, Harry mounted his broom, ignoring the protests from Hermione. The first-years gasped in awe as they watched Harry soaring through the air with the greatest of ease, but Harry was completely oblivious to anything but thwarting Draco Malfoy. The blonde whipped around with a stunned look on his face; clearly, he had underestimated Harry's flying prowess.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry hissed angrily. Malfoy eyed him warily before rolling his eyes.

"It's all yours if you can catch it!" he shouted, throwing the glass ball in the air before zooming back down to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Harry dived on an extremely steep incline, drawing closer and closer to both the Remembrall and the ground. He sighed in relief as he snatched the ball just a foot from the ground.

The Gryffindors ran over, cheering (Harry could see Ron giving Malfoy a rather rude gesture with his hand), and he grinned proudly,

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry felt his heart sink and he turned around slowly to face Professor McGonagall, whose eyes were flashing furiously, her hands shaking in shock.

Crud.

I…..I

Harry bolted to the dormitory following his meeting with Professor McGonagall, his whole body almost shaking with the adrenaline of the events that afternoon. After resigning himself to the fact that he would be packing his bags that night, the Head of House had had a different idea in mind; Harry was now not only the new Gryffindor seeker, but was also the youngest seeker in a century. Smirking at the thought of Malfoy's face when he found out, he quickly grabbed his two-way mirror, eager to divulge the news to his godfather.

"Sirius?" he called loudly. He waited a few seconds before his godfather's face appeared, looking incredibly grumpy. Evidently he had just arrived home.

"Hi, Pronglet," he greeted. "How are things?"

"Bad day at work?" asked Harry knowingly.

"Somebody ate my lunch," hissed Sirius angrily. Evidently he had been dying to discuss this fact with someone the entire day. "I spent the whole morning catching up on paperwork, went to a two hour meeting with Scrimgeour, left his office absolutely ravenous and open my lunch box to find nothing! No sandwiches. Not even a measly crumb!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think that someone would _want _to touch a sandwich that you made?"

"I know it was Kingsley!" Sirius continued irately, ignoring his godson's comments. "He was fishing around my cubicle all morning, asking what the smell was."

"I doubt the question was complimentary. He probably threw the sandwiches out because the smell of rancid corned beef was stinking up the joint. Anyway, I have some news," he announced in an offhand manner, trying to hide his excitement over it all.

"Oh?" Sirius looked at him curiously. "What news is this?"

"Do you think you can handle it, or are you going to have a heart attack and cark it?"

It was the animagus's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not that old, Harry. Come on, tell me!"

"I'm the new Gryffindor seeker."

Sirius gaped at him. "Huh?"

"McGonagall let me on the team."

"Huh?"

"I'm the youngest seeker in a century!"

"Huh?"

"Shut up!" Harry told him the entire story. He grinned proudly when he finished, seeing that he had rendered Sirius speechless for the first time. "So it looks like I'll be using my Nimbus this year!"

Sirius stared at his godson. Harry's face was flushed with the triumph of thwarting his arch nemesis, a victorious grin lighting up his eyes. He felt the familiar pang in his heart; it was like he was looking at an eleven year old James, who had snuck into the broomshed with him late one night to take a joyride on the empty quidditch pitch. Sirius remembered the feeling of exhilaration he had felt when as they kicked off from the ground, the knowledge that Professor McGonagall would probably tear them limb from limb if they were caught only adding to the rush of adrenaline in their veins. That night had been the start of seven years of rule breaking. However, there was a big difference between then and now; Harry jumped on that broomstick to help someone, not just for the fun of it. Sirius was once again amazed at his godson's kind nature, especially in comparison to _him_ at that age.

"I'm proud of you, Pronglet," he said warmly. He smiled at the bespectacled boy. "Not just for getting on the team but for standing up for Neville. Everything in life should be done with purpose, and what you did was valiant. Every day you prove to me what a wonderful person you are."

Harry blushed and smiled at his godfather. "Thanks, Sirius." He glanced over his shoulder. "I'd better go to dinner. I've sent Hedwig out to get my broom. Professor McGonagall needs a letter of permission from you as well."

"No worries, will do. Congratulations again!" Harry's face disappeared, leaving Sirius to stare at his own reflection. He was thirty-two years old…when did that happen? Taking in the fine lines that had begun to develop underneath his eyes, he sighed and pocketed his mirror.

"Its time to live again, old man."

**I…..I**

Sirius opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron later that evening to find the pub humming with life. Pushing through the throng of patrons, he scanned the room for his best friend, finally spotting him sitting at the bar, head bent dejectedly. The werewolf gave him a wan smile as he approached. "Thanks for coming out, Pads."

"What happened?" asked Sirius gently.

Remus shrugged. "Same as every other job. Boss began questioning my absence around the full moon, put two and two together and told me that he couldn't work with someone as 'contaminated' as I am. Apparently the Ministry should consider permanently muzzling me as well."

"Are you _serious_?"

Remus laughed mirthlessly. "Well it's not the worst that's been said, nor the most original insult so that's something."

Sirius looked at his friend sadly. It never ceased to infuriate him how the magical community discriminated against Remus's affliction when people like Lucius Malfoy were permitted to live in peace without any mention of his prior allegiance to Lord Voldemort. How could the world be so unfair as to deny a brilliant man a chance to prove his worth when someone who had murdered and tortured many innocent people without conscience was given multiple chances?

"A bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and two glasses please, Tom," Sirius called to the barman, slapping some money on the counter. "Here," he murmured, handing his friend a packet.

"What-" Remus opened the envelope to find a large supply of galleons. "Sirius, it's fine-"

"Don't stress, mate," Sirius assured him with a smile. "Use it until you can find another job, and let me know if you need more, OK?"

Remus flushed in embarrassment but pocketed the money. "Thanks, Padfoot."

"No problem, Moony." Sirius poured them both a glass.

"It's a shame, really," said Remus quietly, staring at the bar wall. "I actually liked that job."

"You should have punched the git in the face," said Sirius angrily.

Remus shrugged tiredly. "Wouldn't accomplish anything, Pads." The werewolf looked at his glass bitterly. "It's easier just to smile politely, assure the boss that I can understand his position, take my last pay and walk out with my head held high."

"Doesn't sound very satisfying to me. Now, if you had followed MY advice-"

"I am _not _wreaking vengeance on Barnaby Diggins, Sirius."

"Suit yourself. Doesn't mean that _I _can't though."

"Don't you dare!" Remus pointed a warning finger at him and eyed him sternly. "Now keep drinking and think about something else before you end up in prison. What did you get up to today?"

"Oh, not much really," Sirius replied absently, hiding a smirk. "Washed my hair, brushed my teeth, had an argument with Kinglsey at work today about him stealing my sandwiches again, was informed that Harry is going to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team-"

Remus spat out a mouthful of firewhisky. "_What_?"

"You heard correctly, my friend" Sirius said with a grin, raising his glass to the heavens. "Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker. Youngest house player in a century and all." He told the werewolf the full story.

Remus shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Only our Pronglet could disobey a teacher's instructions, pull off a fifty foot dive without breaking his neck and come off his broomstick victorious." He poured himself another drink.

"Yes, the spirit of the Marauders truly lives within him," Sirius agreed whimsically, looking around the pub thoughtfully. The Leaky Cauldron was home to an abundance of memories from their early adulthood. It seemed like only yesterday that he, James, Remus and Peter had sat in the same seats as the two men were now, and they would drink and laugh and do everything in their power to forget the raging war occurring outside these four walls. They had been so cocky back then, so eager to take on the world and prove that the light would win. Sometimes he wished he could muster that same brashness and arrogance he had held back then; life was far simpler when you were in your twenties.

"Someone's checking you out, Pads," Remus said, nodding to the left. They both looked at a young brunette lady sitting on her own at a table near the bar. She gazed coquettishly at the animagus and gave him an overt wink from behind long curled lashes. Sirius grinned at the woman, took a large swig of firewhisky and croaked, "Kiss me, gorgeous!" in a loud, four syllable belch. Looking affronted, the lady stood from her seat and moved to the opposite side of the pub, throwing the two men a repulsed glare as she went.

"What happened to the lothario I once knew who snogged basically every female of age at Hogwarts?" Remus asked with a laugh, as he took another sip from his glass.

"He died the moment his three year old godson told a woman at the playground that his godfather's armpits always smell bad," Sirius chuckled, turning back to the bar. "Anyway, discussing Harry's little rule-breaking incident this afternoon and the whole 'spirit of the Marauder's' thing has inspired me-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I know exactly what you were going to say. The answer is no."

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius whined, pulling the werewolf's arm. "Be cool. For once in your life, _be cool_!"

Remus tried feebly to reason with his friend, but he knew it was in vain. "We are thirty two years old, Sirius. The time for petty revenge is over. Besides, what would you even do?"

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "In a situation like this, I wonder; what would Prongs do?"

An idea suddenly dawned on him, and he grinned at Remus who eyed him warily in return. Sirius knew _exactly _what James would do.

**I…..I**

"HA!"

Harry grinned as Ron punched the Gryffindor table jubilantly, trying to speak through a mouthful of pie. The redhead coughed on his dinner, took an enormous gulp and stared at Harry in glee.

"I cannot wait for Malfoy to find out!" he said gleefully. "The git is always going on about what a great flyer he is; he'd _never _make it on the house team."

"Don't tell him yet," Harry warned, helping himself to another piece of pie. "Wood wants to keep it a secret." Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor quidditch captain and keeper.

"Enjoying your last supper before the execution, Potter?"

They looked up to find Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're out of luck, Malfoy," Harry informed him with a smirk. Malfoy sneered at him.

"Pity. I assumed that you'd be sent packing. I suppose it's one of the perks of being famous for something you can't even remember. I'm sure your stupid godfather would like that; my father says that you're the only reason he even got into the auror office-"

"Don't insult my godfather, Malfoy," Harry snarled, feeling his temper rise. "You're just mad because you were too gutless to face me in the air without your two trolls beside you!" Crabbe and Goyle growled at him menacingly.

"I could take you on any time I want, Potty," said Draco arrogantly. "How about tonight? Wizards duel. Or are you too afraid?"

"You're on," said Harry coolly. "Ron's my second."

"Crabbe's mine," replied Draco. It was just like the Slytherin to pick the biggest of his dunderhead friends. "Meet you at midnight in the trophy room." He stalked off, throwing one last smirk over his shoulder.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The two boys turned at the familiar sound of Hermione Grangers bossy voice.

"You can't go duelling people around the school at night! You'll lose heaps of points for Gryffindor. I won't allow it!"

"And your opinion would matter to us…why?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow. Hermione glared at them and stormed off, leaving them both to finish their dinner silently.

Sirius had told Harry an abundance of stories regarding the many duels and escapades he had been involved in during their schooling years; it seemed to the young boy that the enmity between the Marauders and Snape had been almost instantaneous. Later on whilst he lay on his bed waiting for the other boys to fall asleep, his godfather's words came back to him.

"_Everything in life should be done with purpose."_

As they made the two boys made their way downstairs at half past eleven, Harry had only one thought on his mind; avenge Sirius's name.

**I…I**

"Now this is exactly what James would have done!"

"Yeah, he would have brought explosives that actually work too."

"Oh, shut up. Ouch!"

Remus snorted as Sirius dropped a faulty firework that had zapped him as soon as he had touched it. They were in Barnaby Diggins' front yard, preparing for their retaliation. Remus was hidden underneath James's invisibility cloak and was crouching behind a tree. Sirius, who couldn't have fit underneath the cloak as well, was deftly circling the house, setting up the prank. After a quick trip home to gather supplies, the two Marauders had apparated to Barnaby's house, prepared to take revenge on the bigoted ex boss. The man lived in a town inhabited by both muggles and wizards, and took residence in a cottage far from the rest of the village; according to Remus, who had worked from the man's house, Barnaby was highly disliked by the rest of the community, especially the younger generation.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in with the Ministry if they catch you?" Remus hissed, watching as Sirius lined up rockets and several dungbombs and stink pellets along each side of the building. "Rufus Scrimgeour will boot you out of the auror office faster than you can say, "You're sacked!" And why are you putting dungbombs down as well?"

"It's all part of this ingenious plan of mine," answered Sirius, humming as he worked.

"You're not seriously going to set light to all of those rockets? You'll wake up the entire neighbourhood!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Sirius asked indignantly as he neatened up the line of fireworks around the front of the house.

"Is that a question?" asked Remus sarcastically.

"You were always the one suffering from cold feet. Trust me, my friend, Barnaby Diggins isn't going to know what hit him," Sirius assured him cheerfully. He finished arranging the firecrackers, and placed a silencing charm on them. "Now this is what I call a masterpiece!"

"Doesn't a silencing charm defeat the whole purpose of this?"

"Silence can be just as deadly. Now shush, Moony!" The animagus dived behind the tree next to his invisible friend and popped his head around the trunk, a mischievous grin playing on his face. "Well, Barnaby, I wonder if coming down with a case of stinkitis will make you too 'contagious' to work with, hmm?"

There was a silent crack of light and an enormous shower of sparks filled the air as a multitude of pinwheels, rockets and various other fireworks were set off. The stink pellets and dungbombs were discharged from the pressure, creating a thick sea of putrid smoke that surrounded the house. The noxious gases seeped through closed windows and underneath doors, and soon enough the entire inside of the house was filled with the thick, foul fumes. The symmetry of the combined fireworks, dungbombs and stink pellets created a veritable tsunami of gas and sparks that engulfed the exterior of the house and rendered it invisible to the outside eye.

The two men collapsed on the ground, shaking with laughter. Remus held his stomach in pain, trying to breathe as Sirius banged the grass with his fist, guffawing loudly.

"I…" Remus tried to speak through deep breaths. "I see…what you mean now…by 'silent but deadly.'" They burst into a fresh fit of laughter. Neither of them could remember laughing so hard since their final grand prank on Hogwarts the night of their graduation. They were both so preoccupied that neither noticed a tiny shadow approaching until a small growl filled their ears.

"What was that?" Remus asked in alarm. They both looked up to find a diminutive terrier dog running towards them, yipping in what it clearly intended to be a ferocious manner.

"Bloody hell, he has a dog!" Sirius shouted, clawing himself backwards across the ground.

"It's just a Jack Russell, Sirius!"

A booming voice suddenly erupted from the house. "COME OUT, YA RUDDY LITTLE KIDS OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"GO, GO, GO!" Sirius transformed into his animagus form and tore off into the night.

"PADFOOT!" Remus shouted, clutching onto the dog's large, tufty tail as it sprinted off. They could both hear the smaller dog leap after them, barking menacingly. There was a sound of pained yelping from the larger dog followed by a loud crack as they disapparated before Barnaby Diggins emerged from his home, wand lit and searching for the perpetrators amidst a spectacular cacophony of blazing sparks and foul, tumultuous clouds of smoke.

**I…..I**

The two boys crept down the dormitory stairs, whispering about their incoming battle against their Slytherin rivals.

"I'll bet Malfoy tries some dirty trick. You better be careful and watch him closely. But at least you're not the one that has to take on Crabbe."

"It's wands only, Ron. I don't think Crabbe can even hold one."

"I can't believe you're going to do this to Gryffindor!"

Harry turned around to find Hermione Granger standing at the foot of the girl's dormitory stairs, arms crossed and a large frown on her face. The two boys glared at her before exiting the common room. Hermione, however, was clearly not prepared to let them go that easily and followed them out of the portrait hole.

"You're both being incredibly selfish, and I hope that you at least learn a lesson from this experie-" She spun around to re-enter the common room to find that the Fat Lady was visiting another portrait and she was now locked out of Gryffindor Tower. "Oh great, now what am I going to do?" she snapped irritably.

"Your problem, not ours," Harry replied in annoyance. "Come on, Ron." They both fell over Neville Longbottom who had fallen asleep outside the portrait.

"I forgot the password," the round-faced boy admitted sheepishly as Harry helped him to his feet. "I'd better go to bed."

"You can't, Neville. The Fat Lady is gone, thanks to these two. I'm coming with you to the Trophy Room!" Hermione avowed, raising her chin staunchly at Ron and Harry. "If I'm caught, I'm going to blame you for making me come with you."

"We didn't make you come with us!" said Ron angrily.

"Please take me with you!" Neville begged, clutching Harry's arm fearfully. "Don't leave me here alone."

Harry and Ron looked at each other dismally. The thought of Hermione and Neville tagging along with them to their first duel really didn't sound appealing but it looked like they had no other option. So they furiously led the way to the trophy room, keen on getting it over and done with. However, neither Draco nor Crabbe was there.

"Maybe he's chickened out?" Ron whispered, when the Slytherin's still hadn't turned up five minutes later.

"He's tricked you," said Hermione in an exasperated voice. "He didn't plan on duelling you, he just wanted you to get into trouble for being out after curfew. How did you two plan on duelling them anyway? Do you even know any curses?"

"I swear to God, Hermione, if I hear your voice one more time tonight…"

The minutes continued to pass by. It seemed as though they had been there for an hour and there was still no sign of Crabbe or Malfoy. A sinking feeling arose in Harry's stomach as he realised the truth behind Hermione's words.

"He's not coming!" moaned Ron, banging his head against one of the cabinets. "I can't believe this."

"Can't you?" questioned Hermione scathingly, crossing her arms moodily. "Come on, we're going back to the common room right now. I can't believe you've led us on this wild goose chase for this long!"

Harry only briefly wondered how Hermione honestly believed that she had been a welcome addition in this journey before Neville made to quickly leave the room, running into a suit of armour and scattering the contents all over the floor.

"Who's there?" They groaned as they recognised Filch's voice. The group bolted down several corridors before they finally encountered a locked door.

"We're doomed!" Ron wailed, clutching his hair in terror. Filch's footsteps were coming closer. "This is the end. My mum is going to murder me!"

"Get out of the way, all of you!" Hermione snarled, pushing them aside. She pointed her wand at the door and whispered "_Alohomora_!" The door clicked open and they piled inside, waiting with bated breath. Finally, it appeared as though Filch had given up the chase and they sighed in relief.

"I told you boys not to be so stupid!" hissed Hermione.

"Yeah, well your presence in this whole adventure tonight really wasn't desired, Hermione so shut it," snapped Ron, also voicing Harry's opinion in its entirety.

"I think we'll be OK," Harry whispered, as Neville pulled on his sleeve. "Let's just wait – Neville, _what_?"

"Eee...uhh…it!" the round-faced boy whimpered, pointing in front of them. Harry whipped around and felt his stomach drop completely.

They had found themselves in the forbidden corridor on the third floor, and it was now blatantly obvious why it was forbidden. A monstrous dog was taking up almost the entire space of the corridor. Three heads had risen from the ground, and each set of eyes glinted at them madly as thick ropes of drool fell between its large, yellow fangs. All three heads suddenly emitted a ferocious growl.

"Oh…bloody…shit." Later on, Harry would believe that Ron had described the situation the most candidly.

"RUN!" They flew backwards out of the room, slammed the door shut and sprinted down corridors, up stairs and as far away from the monster as fast as their legs could carry them, whilst praying that they wouldn't run into Filch again. Finally, they skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who stared at them in surprise.

"Pig snout, pig snout! For the love of Merlin, please let us in!" gasped Harry, willing his legs to stay upright. The portrait swung open and they bolted into the common room, collapsing thankfully into armchairs.

"What the ruddy hell is a thing like that doing locked up in a school?" Ron managed to wheeze out.

"Didn't_ any_ of you see what it was standing on, or was I the only one paying attention to the situation?" Hermione snapped impatiently.

"Yes, I was really paying attention to its feet when its three heads were about to swallow me whole," said Ron sarcastically. "What was it standing on, the floor?"

"It was standing on a trap-door! It's clearly guarding something. Now, if you've kindly stopped endangering our lives, I'm going to bed. I hope that you two are pleased with yourselves; we might have been killed tonight – or worse, _expelled_!" And with that, Hermione stormed up the dormitory stairs with her nose in the air.

"Have you ever met anyone else who valued school over their own life?" Ron asked in disbelief as they entered the boy's dormitory (Neville fairly catapulted into his bed and looked as though he wouldn't be emerging for a long time). The redhead got under his blanket and punched his pillow. "Bloody Malfoy, what a gutless turd!"

"Yeah." Diving into his bed and wrenching the sheets up as high as he could, Harry lay there for sometime, pondering this newfound piece of information they had come across that night. Dumbledore had warned them all that trespassing on the third floor would result in death; there was no way that a monstrous beast like that would be put in the school purely for decorative purposes. The dog was guarding something and Harry knew that it was whatever Hagrid had retrieved on Hogwarts business that day in Diagon Alley. Frowning thoughtfully into his pillow, he made a mental note not to inform Sirius of the adventure he had had that night. Flying a broomstick when he wasn't allowed to was one thing, but Harry had a feeling that coming face to face with a monstrous, three-headed hellhound wouldn't be the same in his godfather's eyes.

**I…I**

"Hoot."

Sirius stirred from sleep as the unexpected sound of hooting filled his ears. He kept his eyes firmly shut against the bright light of the early morning sun and frowned, willing himself to fall back asleep to avoid the impending hangover he knew would greet him when he returned to consciousness.

"Hoot."

_Where am I, in someone's barn?_

"Hoot!"

_Bugger off, bird. I'm trying to sleep!_

"HOOT!"

"OWW!"

Sirius opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Hedwig. He was at home, lying on his living room couch. The snowy owl had clearly been trying to rouse him for some time, finally resorting to sharply pecking his nose.

"What do you want?" the animagus grumbled irritably. Hedwig hooted at him indignantly and flew over to the dining room table, where Harry's Nimbus was sitting. Sirius groaned; of course, he was supposed to send it this morning.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He quickly wrote the required permission note and attached it to the broomstick. "Thanks, Hedwig." The snowy owl huffily flapped her wings in his face and soared out of the open kitchen window. Sirius glanced at the time; eight o'clock…he had to be at work in forty-five minutes!

"Merlin," he groaned, clutching his head in agony. "Moony?" He searched the house to find Remus Lupin sprawled out on the bathroom floor, where he had evidently spent the remainder of the previous night. The animagus kicked the snoring werewolf, who merely grunted in response, out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. A shower, a strong mug of coffee and a greasy breakfast was the only way he would be able to get through the day ahead.

"Sirius?"

He pulled his mirror out of his pocket, wincing as the familiar sound of his godson's voice seemed to have risen a hundred decibels since yesterday afternoon. "Hi, Pronglet," he greeted, smiling as widely as he could without feeling as though his head would explode. "What can I do for you this fine Friday morning?"

"Did you send my Nimbus?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Yes, Hedwig made sure to remind me of that task quite forcibly. It's on its way as we speak."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. Sirius looked at the boy's tired face.

"So what did you get up to last night?"

"Nothing!" said Harry quickly. Sirius raised his eyebrows at his godson's guilty expression. Harry shifted uncomfortably, but then took in his godfather's own dishevelled appearance and equally bloodshot eyes. "Well, what did _you _get up to?"

"Also nothing!" Sirius answered hastily, quickly pulling an errant blade of grass out of his hair. They stared at each other.

"Yeah, well...good then."

"Yes, good."

"That's right!"

"Go to class."

"I will. You go to work."

"I'm already on my way!"

"OK then, bye!"

"So long!"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as his godson's face disappeared from the mirror, and turned on the shower. In spite of the prospect of dealing with Rufus Scrimgeour for an entire day in his hungover state, the elated feeling from successfully pulling off a prank of such a large scale in his early thirties was going to follow him for the entire weekend.

_Still got it_, he thought with a smug grin.

**I….I**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, guys!**

**TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS:**

**Lupinesence:** Yes Snape is in an even fouler mood over the fact that he's Harry's teacher now, isn't he? Sirius's presence is going to cause much tension over the rest of Harry's school years, but his present attitude certainly needs to be taken down a notch. Thank you for your review m'dear, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Katiek121:** So glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes Harry definitely needs to find a preventative measure; fortunately, he now has a loving guardian who will ensure this. Thank you for reviewing!

**Random Under The Sun:** Hehehe I'm so happy you're enjoying the story thus far, and that you think it's well written and the characters are realistic and in depth. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you continue to enjoy!

**Lt. Basil: **Suggestion noted and appreciated as an Aussie, I worry about using "mate" too much in case it sounds way too Australian. But you're right, I think "buddy" is probably too Americanised so I'll drop it from now on. And yes, I do plan on writing through the entire series. I'm so glad you're enjoying it thus far and thank you for your suggestion (and for reviewing my one-shot!). Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lawstudent092: **I'm so happy that you liked the chapter! Snape definitely needs to muster some self-control, and I have a feeling that he will be forced to do so. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Also a BIG thank you to those who have read and reviewed my one-shot "Unconditionally: The Good, the Bad and Our Choices." **


End file.
